


i thought it was a dream (turns out it was a nightmare)

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Humor, Bruises, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Neurodiversity, Swearing, What's new, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, and a few others not specified at the moment, dumbasses being dumbasses, fuck i forgot to add tubbo to tags, it's because of trauma lol, it's tommy :), lol why is there a platonic relationship tag for badboyhalo & badboyhalo, no one saw that, not wilbur just collecting homeless kids like pokemon cards, pop OFF king, very much implied and canon in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 23,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: wilbur soot and tommy were not supposed to be homeless, just like how their parents weren't supposed to scream and fight, and their dad wasn't supposed to get drunk at the pub every night.life just isn't fair, is it?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Wilbur Soot, eventual sbi
Comments: 736
Kudos: 1192





	1. blow my brains out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur winced at the yells from downstairs, and the continued sound of smashing bottles and stomping. He didn't know how Tommy slept through it all, but he envied his younger brother. He had been lying on his uncomfortable mattress for hours now, listening to the sounds of screaming and just thinking. His bag was next to him, he could leave, take Tommy with him and they could go far away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a prologue but uh welcome to this even though i have multiple other fics? oops ha ha?

Wilbur winced at the yells from downstairs, and the continued sound of smashing bottles and stomping. He didn't know how Tommy slept through it all, but he envied his younger brother. He had been lying on his uncomfortable mattress for hours now, listening to the sounds of screaming and just thinking. His bag was next to him, he _could_ leave, take Tommy with him and they could go far away..

Most nights he spent thinking of running away, and now he's thinking it's time. He gets up slowly, trying not to make a noise even though he knows his parents are too distracted to notice (or care). Quickly, he grabs his bag and gets out of his room before he can change his mind. He slides carefully on the floor, the sounds of yelling much clearer and louder now.

"-op coming home drunk from the bar! It's embarrassing and so fucking stupid! Get over yourself and stop wasting your life away!"

Wilbur winced, and snuck into his little brother's room. He was asleep (somehow), and Wilbur grabbed his backpack and packed stuff for him, before gently shaking the boy to wake him up. Tommy blinked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Wi'blur?" Wilbur forced a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey Toms, we're gonna go for a while, okay?" Tommy yawned.

"Why this late?"

Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut, "You just gotta trust me, okay bud?"

Tommy nodded, and Wilbur almost cried in relief. 

"Can you bring your guitar?" Wilbur tugged on his lower lip, he hadn't been intending to bring it..

"Okay," he agreed softly, feeling a tiny bit better when Tommy smiled despite his sleepiness.

Tommy got ready, but after nearly falling asleep again Wilbur decided to just pick him up. The 6-year old attached to his side easily, falling asleep almost instantly afterwards. He picked up his guitar case, his bag slung over his back with Tommy carrying his. Slowly, he crept downstairs, avoiding the smashed pieces of beer bottles littering the floor.

He gently covered Tommy's ears when he flinched from the young yelling. Wilbur knew his parents were too preoccupied, and wouldn't notice if he used the front door. Nothing could distract them.

He slipped on his shoes (along with Tommy's), before opening the door. Wilbur didn't spare his house one last glance before he was off, just walking anywhere with no real destination in mind. God, where would he go? The more Wilbur thought about it, the more he realized how little plan he actually had. All he had thought was getting _out_ of there.

Where would he sleep? The only food he had was a couple granola bars and some sandwiches. This was bad. Tommy shifted from at his side, nestling closer into the crook of Wilbur's neck.

He had just made a young kid homeless.

 _Fuck_.

Wilbur tried to wrack his brain for any place they could stay, but came up empty-handed. He continued walking, although he was unfamiliar with where he was. He spotted a park, and although it definitely wouldn't be the best place, it was better than nothing.

He set Tommy down, curling closer to the 6-year old. How was he going to do this? He was only 14 (almost 15) years old, and he had just ran away from home with his 6 year old brother with barely any plan in mind to keep them alive. 

It was quiet, Wilbur realized. No screaming, or bickering, or glass shattering. The only sound were crickets chirping, and the occasional car going by. Wilbur hadn't much sleep in weeks, and so was grateful for the chance to drift off.

\--

"Wilby- Wilby!" He was being shaken awake, and he quickly shot up, looking around for any sign of danger. It was just Tommy shaking him awake.

"Yes, Toms?"

"Those people are staring at us," Tommy pointed over to two people who were indeed whispering and staring at them, one of them seemingly preparing to call someone on their phone. Wilbur felt his blood go cold.

"We have to go." 

Tommy furrowed his brow, tugging on the straps of his backpack. "But why?"

Wilbur grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and then grabbing his guitar case. "Because bad people, Tommy."

"Bad people?" Tommy's eyes widened, and it would have been funny if not considering their situation.

"Yes, very bad. They want to take us away." Wilbur crouched down to look the 6 year old in the eyes.

"I don't want to get taken away!" Wilbur ruffled the 6-year old's hair.

"I won't let them take you away, promise." Wilbur spared an anxious glance back at the two people, and took Tommy's hand, leading him away as fast as he could while letting the younger still be able to catch up. There weren't a lot of people around, and the people who were only gave the two boys odd looks before leaving them alone.

When Wilbur looked back, no one was following them. 

"Wilby, I'm hungry." Wilbur grimaced, before digging around in his backpack and producing a granola bar. Tommy accepted it happily, chewing on it carelessly. The two began walking along again, Wilbur still trying to find a suitable place to stay. Maybe they could stay at a motel.

Wilbur checked his pockets for money, and only came up with a couple pounds. Damn it. That would only be enough for one night. Wilbur pulled Tommy closer, digging crescents into the palms of his skin.

They weren't going to survive out here. Not with their limited supplies, and lack of shelter. Not even counting the fact that there were two of them.

He could..

No, no. He wouldn't stoop that low. 

Tommy clapped his sticky hands together, "Look! Pink hair!" Curiously, Wilbur followed Tommy's gaze to where a long-haired pink stranger was standing next to a shorter man with a bucket hat.

They looked intimidating, better steer clear.

"That's very interesting Toms dear, but it's not nice to stare." Wilbur gently reminded him.

Tommy looked grumpier, "Yeah, yeah I know."

The two continued walking, and Wilbur avoided looking at the two people. Tommy ogled at everything they passed, they had never really been able to go outside unless it was for school or something they had to do. 

"Wilby, why'd we have to leave mum and da?" Wilbur froze, staring down at the blue eyes peering up at him curiously.

"Do you remember? They're bad, they hit you." Tommy nodded his head.

"They're loud, it hurts." Tommy clapped his hands over his ears as though to prove that. Wilbur nodded, Tommy had sensory issues so it was worse than it might've been for Wilbur, who was so used to the screaming that he could easily ignore it.

"Mhm, so we had to leave."

Tommy grinned, his smile missing a tooth. "It's so much more quiet here!"

Wilbur grimly smiled, taking Tommy's hand again as they began walking. The only thing he could think of was how much he couldn't do this, but he tried to push that down for later to worry about. He had a tendency to stress too much everything, and now was not the time for that.

_They hit you_

And they had, the very faint hand mark still prominent on Tommy's cheek. Taunting him almost, as though saying that he couldn't protect his younger brother. Of course, normally Wilbur took the hits but Tommy had gotten hit more than once and the guilt usually ate away at Wilbur all the time.

But now, he could save him. Save the both of them.


	2. what cannot be said can be wept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur ran, hearing the shouts behind him but trying to focus on getting out of there, because he couldn't leave Tommy alone, not now, not ever. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he recognized that he was getting slower and slower, not used to running for so long. He was tackled to the ground, and he cursed himself.
> 
> _Sorry Toms, won't be there when you wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter because i literally just wanted a wilbur stealing and tommy waking up alone ha ha

Wilbur hugged Tommy closer to himself in the cold alleyway that Wilbur had deemed as 'safe enough'. But how safe could it really be? Wilbur checked their bags again before remembering that right, they had no food. There was only one option left, and he hated it. He almost regretted running away, at least at home he could keep Tommy safe because he knew what was coming, and they had enough to survive. But out here he wasn't so sure.

Slowly, he let his brother go, making sure to wrap him in the one blanket they had brought. Tommy shifted, slightly whining at the lack of contact, but Wilbur reminded himself that it would just be a quick steal. He _had_ to do this, for Tommy. He'd be there before the younger boy even woke up, he was sure of it.

He slung away from the alleyway, and began to walk. He mentally made a map in his head of where he was going, he didn't want to get lost. Soon enough, he came across a supermarket.

_Just a quick steal, it's fine if he's doing it to survive._

He went inside, wrapping his coat further around him. Ducking down low, he avoided the few looks he got from the people still buying this late at night. He wondered into a aisle that held junk food. That wouldn't help, not if he wanted Tommy to be healthy.

He made his way through the store, pocketing a few things, the guilt of knowing that he won't be paying eating away at him. He had stolen before, but that was when he was younger and it had been for selfish gain. He got some bread, and a box of crackers. He decided that taking a water bottle wouldn't hurt. He was tempted to get more, but knew that he would be noticed instantly.

So he sighed, shrinking into himself, the stolen items pressing against him. With his head low, he walked through the doors, where a loud beeping sound erupted. Wilbur's breathe hitched as he heard shouts behind him because oh _shit_.

Wilbur ran, hearing the shouts behind him but trying to focus on getting out of there, because he couldn't leave Tommy alone, not now, not ever. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he recognized that he was getting slower and slower, not used to running for so long. He was tackled to the ground, and he cursed himself.

_Sorry Toms, won't be there when you wake up._

\--

"Wilby?" Tommy rubbed at his eyes, squinting to try and catch sight of his brother's flop of curly hair. He was alone though, his brother nowhere in sight.

"Wilby? Wilby!?" Tommy turned around and around, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He knew he wasn't supposed to cry, his father had said so, but Wilby was missing- why was he missing? Hadn't he said he would always be there for Tommy?

The 6-year old hugged himself, curling up into a ball to try and stop his trembles. 

Where was his brother, and why had he left him?


	3. it's sad to know that there's no honest way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur groaned, really wishing he could punch the guy despite the fact that he was only doing his job. He grabbed the phone, and stared at it, trying to think of someone he could call. Parents were definitely a no, but he could do..
> 
> Yeah, that would work.
> 
> Wilbur inputted the number into the phone, having memorized it by heart. He could only hope that he picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit thanks for the support the last couple characters, ya'll are pog as hell

"No, no, you don't _understand_! I need to go to my little brother, he's going to wake up all alone and he's only 6 years old _please_!" Wilbur was pleading at this point, but he couldn't care less when his baby brother is alone without him. _Not_ a possibility.

The police man in front of him rubbed his temple, annoyance filtering into his voice, "I'm sorry, but we can't let you out until someone picks you up."

Wilbur groaned, really wishing he could punch the guy despite the fact that he was only doing his job. He grabbed the phone, and stared at it, trying to think of someone he could call. Parents were definitely a no, but he could do..

Yeah, that would work.

Wilbur inputted the number into the phone, having memorized it by heart. He could only hope that he picks up.

"What the fuck Wilbur?" Schlatt's groggy voice filtered over the phone.

"Hey, uh so I need you to pick me up." There was some crashing on the other end, along with some cursing from Schlatt, before the other man finally answered.

"Why? Did your parents hit you or Tommy again? I swear I'm gonna beat them up-" Wilbur cut the other man off with a shaky laugh, ending it before Schlatt actually did that.

"No, no, it's fine now. I'll explain later, just please?"

There was silence, and Wilbur almost thought that it wasn't going to work.

"..Where are you?"

\--

Wilbur sighed, climbing into the passenger seat of Schlatt's car. He smelled like booze (definitely from his aunt), and his shirt was crumbled and half-buttoned but Wilbur was only glad that he was actually here.

Schlatt stared straight ahead as he drove, knuckles gripping the staring wheel so hard they turned white.

"Tell me what the hell's happening."

Wilbur grimaced, pointedly not looking at the other.

"I ran away with Tommy. And we didn't have enough food so I tried to steal." The car jolted, and Wilbur almost thought that they were going to get into a car accident.

Instead, Schlatt parked hastily into an empty place, turning to look over at Wilbur with a bewildered face.

"You're fucking homeless!?" Wilbur blinked, before nodding.

Schlatt ran a hand through his hair, muttering a string of curses and something that sounded suspiciously like 'why am I friends with Wilbur Soot'.

"Wil, buddy, babe." Wilbur rolled his eyes at that. "Why didn't you call me sooner, you prick? Of _course_ you thought you could handle this, you and your massive god complex." Schlatt groaned, slumping his head against the seat.

"You're stupid, so fucking stupid. Literally, just stay with me for a while. Oh my god, I'm friends with a moron." Wilbur huffed, crossing his arms, although he was a tiny bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought about that.

"What about your aunt?" Wilbur questioned worriedly.

Schlatt waved him off, "Don't worry, she doesn't give two shits about what I do, she won't bat an eye at you two."

Wilbur exhaled, looking over at his friend with a grateful gaze.

"Now, where's Tommy?" Schlatt started up the car again, backing out into the street again.

"Oh, in an alleyway."

They almost got into a car accident with how quickly Schlatt pushed on the brakes.


	4. isn't this what you wanted? temporary love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toms, Tommy!" Wilbur shouted as he climbed out of Schlatt's car. He searched the alleyway where he had left Tommy, but found so sign of him. His brow creased in worry. He went further in, but didn't manage to find any tufts of blonde hair. He was about to give up, when he noticed a lump on the ground. Wilbur almost cried.
> 
> He picked up the passed out 6-year old, taking note of the dry tear tracks on his face. He went back to the car, keeping a gentle hold on Tommy.
> 
> "You found him?" Wilbur only nodded, hugging his brother closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before ya'll get caught up on fluff, you're all gonna remember that i only provide angst :)
> 
> again, everything's platonic! jokes are only jokes fellas

"Toms, Tommy!" Wilbur shouted as he climbed out of Schlatt's car. He searched the alleyway where he had left Tommy, but found so sign of him. His brow creased in worry. He went further in, but didn't manage to find any tufts of blonde hair. He was about to give up, when he noticed a lump on the ground. Wilbur almost cried.

He picked up the passed out 6-year old, taking note of the dry tear tracks on his face. He went back to the car, keeping a gentle hold on Tommy.

"You found him?" Wilbur only nodded, hugging his brother closer.

Schlatt started the car, the only sounds being the weird hums from the vehicle. Schlatt _had_ always said that it needed to be fixed.

They pulled up to Schlatt's aunt's house, which was really just a house that needed construction. It was practically falling apart, but it was better than being homeless. Tommy blinked, yawning slightly.

"Wil-Wilby?" Wilbur was quick to put his attention on his brother.

"Hey, yeah I'm here. It's okay." Tears watered in Tommy's eyes, and Wilbur felt his heart break.

"Why'd you leave? It was so _loud_ and I was all alone." Tommy buried his face in Wilbur's shirt, his sobbing becoming muffled.

Wilbur brushed a hand through Tommy's hair, "I know, I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again, I swear Toms." _Fuck_ , now he was getting emotional.

Schlatt led him into the house, keeping a steady eye on the 6-year old. There were some beer cans everywhere (at least they weren't bottles, he didn't want Tommy to get hurt) which Wilbur didn't find odd considering he had met Schlatt's aunt, and she wasn't an angel.

"She's not home, by the way. But when she gets here she'll probably pass out before she even see's you guys." Right, she did always get rather drunk. Something that made Schlatt grimace.

"Sorry I couldn't provide a better place."

Wilbur gave the shorter man a smile, "It's okay, this is enough." Schlatt opened the doors of a guest room, fairly dirty with a bunch of clothes thrown everywhere. 

"Don't worry, no one's been in here since my dad died." Schlatt shifted slightly, but otherwise didn't give any reaction to mentioning his dad. Wilbur gently placed Tommy on the bed, letting his hand linger before he turned to Schlatt.

"Thanks Schlatt, really." Schlatt grinned, saluting.

\--

Schlatt's aunt had passed out a couple hours ago, and so had Tommy (he had woken up briefly, but it wasn't hard to get him back to sleep), so the only ones really awake were Wilbur and Schlatt.

Wilbur rubbed his eyes, making his way to the guest room. Schlatt trailed behind him.

"What, don't you want to sleep with me?" Wilbur looked at Schlatt, scrunching his nose up.

" _No_." Schlatt chuckled.

Wilbur peered inside, a way too fond smile overtaking his face when he saw Tommy curled up in bed. 

"He's a good kid," Schlatt said, voice gentle.

Wilbur grinned sluggishly, "Yeah, he is." 

The two parted ways with a half-assed goodbye (look, Wilbur was tired), and Wilbur flopped on the bed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his younger brother. He looked so peaceful, and it made Wilbur melt.

He grabbed his younger brother, pulling him close. 

It wasn't much, but if Tommy was here, it was home.


	5. just be glad it's them not wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt sighed, regretting his life, but only a little bit.
> 
> "Squids are people too." _Fuck you_ , Schlatt whispered to Wilbur, wherever he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cackled while writing this

Schlatt fumbled with his hands, trying to comfort the young child in anyway he could. His aunt was still yelling into the phone, (it was at his mother), and Wilbur wasn't _here_ and Tommy was panicking.

The kid had sensory issues, but Schlatt didn't know how to help him. At the moment, Schlatt was trying his best. Of _course_ Wilbur had to have been gone now, where had he said he was going? To get a job?

Schlatt racked his brain, trying to think but finding it increasingly hard with Tommy's sobs and constant slapping of hands. What to do, what to do.. Schlatt caught eye of Wilbur's guitar, and he grasped onto the only stable idea he had at the moment.

Fumbling, he brought the guitar into his lap, trying to remember chords. Wilbur had tried to teach him, a while ago, but Schlatt hardly ever payed attention. But now Tommy's attention was on him, so fuck it.

He situated his fingers correctly and strummed, yeah okay that was good. That was good.

Think of a song, think of a song.

Literally all he could think of was Wilbur's stupid song that he had wrote about a squid. Fuck him.

Schlatt sighed, regretting his life, but only a little bit, because of _course_ this was the one song he knew by heart.

Schlatt started strumming again, feeling less anxious by the second when Tommy's cries became quieter until he was only sniffling.

"Squids are people too." _Fuck you_ , Schlatt whispered to Wilbur, wherever he was.

Tommy clapped along, mouthing the words and focusing on the music rather than the yelling from downstairs that was starting to fade. Thank god.

Schlatt mimicked a high voice, just because he knew that would piss Wilbur off if he ever heard it.

"And the loot was frankly not good." Schlatt raised an eyebrow at the 6-year old, who giggled.

He only sang a couple more verses, before his mind went blank.

"And uh, lyrics lyrics blah blah squids are people too." 

Tommy pouted, "Play more!"

Schlatt scoffed, "What am I, your circus monkey?"


	6. now i'm no longer alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why Tommy! I thought you would love me no matter what I am!" Wilbur shook his head.
> 
> "Not if you're a furry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILBUR'S A FURRY (NOT CLICKBAIT) (OMG)

After a stressing interview, Wilbur had got the job! He was only working night shifts at a video store, but it payed only a little less than decently. At least he had a job, which meant he didn't have to steal!

Which thank god, because Wilbur did _not_ want to leave Tommy again. Wilbur pushed open the door to Schlatt's house, almost bumping into a messy-haired Schlatt.

"Oh my god, _please_ take Tommy away from me, he keeps chasing me chanting "squid song" and it's freaking me out. My aunt's not a light sleeper, but I don't know how the _hell_ she didn't wake up from that." Schlatt looked panicked, shaking Wilbur back and forth as he spoke.

Tommy ran into the room, lighting up when he caught sight of the older.

"Wilby!" Wilbur grinned, detaching from Schlatt to pick up Tommy.

"'Ello Toms, dear old Jonathon Schlatt here told me you were chasing him." Tommy grinned a toothy smile.

"Mhm! I'm trying to get him to play the squid song!" Wilbur raised an eyebrow, turning his grin to Schlatt, who was looking very much panicked.

"Oh? Is that so?" Wilbur poked the 6-year old, eyes softening when he giggled.

"Well then, I guess we better catch him." The brothers turned to stare at Schlatt at the same time.

Schlatt's eyes widened, "Oh fuck no."

He backed out of the room, dashing out once Wilbur began to full on sprint. It wasn't hard to catch up to Schlatt, as the house was small and Wilbur had long legs. Wilbur promptly tackled the smaller man, and okay the air kind of left his lungs for a second but it was worth it when Tommy started prodding at Schlatt, who couldn't escape due to the fact that he was stuck in Wilbur's hold.

"Play. The. Song."

"Oh yes, do play the song."

Schlatt glared at Wilbur.

"You're both nuisances, why did I let you in my house. Fuck off, you and your freaky legs. You're like some stupid ass daddy long legs. I squish those you know." Schlatt was rambling now, trying and failing to get out.

Tommy wrinkled his nose, "Ew, I don't want my brother to be a spider."

Wilbur feigned offense.

"Why Tommy! I thought you would love me no matter what I am!" Wilbur shook his head.

"Not if you're a furry."

Schlatt choked, coughing as to stop himself from laughing. Wilbur glared at him.

"Toms, do spiders have fur?" Tommy shook his head.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Schlatt was shaking underneath him with concealed laughter, and Wilbur covered his mouth, but then quickly pulled it back with disgust etched in his face.

Schlatt began laughing, while Wilbur wiped his hand off on Schlatt's shirt.

"Why the fuck did you lick my hand?" Wilbur got away from Schlatt warily, as if he would try to lick him again.

"You're very delicious." Schlatt wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm leaving."


	7. do with it as you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's about to retreat to his and Tommy's room, when he hears a chorus of swears coming from the bathroom. The door isn't closed, so Wilbur pushes it open. Schlatt is sitting on the floor, brows furrowed together in pain. There's a hand print on his cheek, it's red and Schlatt keeps coming up to scratch it.
> 
> At the sound of a door opening, Schlatt snaps his head up to meet Wilbur's worried eyes.
> 
> Schlatt swallows, "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going back to school in person, so i'll be online sometime after 4pm on weekdays?

Wilbur sighs, rubbing his eyes. It's not the first time he's been awake late at night, but it never gets less tiring. He pushes open the door, stepping over the mess to get upstairs.

He's about to retreat to his and Tommy's room, when he hears a chorus of swears coming from the bathroom. The door isn't closed, so Wilbur pushes it open. Schlatt is sitting on the floor, brows furrowed together in pain. There's a hand print on his cheek, it's red and Schlatt keeps coming up to scratch it.

At the sound of a door opening, Schlatt snaps his head up to meet Wilbur's worried eyes.

Schlatt swallows, "Hi."

Wilbur drops down next to him, bringing up a hand to nurse his stinging cheek.

"Schlatt.." Said man leans into his touch, not tearing his eyes away from Wilbur.

Wilbur's eyes soften at his friend.

"She was having one of her bad days." Schlatt finally tears his gaze away from Wilbur, tugging at his bottom lip. Wilbur rubs his thumb at the red mark, before dropping it to pat Schlatt's knee.

"What'd she say?" Wilbur questions softly.

Schlatt shifts, leaning into Wilbur's side. He's cold, but Wilbur doesn't pull away.

"Said I was like my father. Should die like him too. I snapped at her and she hit me. I'm not like him, Wil." Wilbur sighs, pulling the other man into his embrace and rubbing circles into his back.

"I know you aren't."

Schlatt tucks himself into Wilbur easily, and he looks small in that moment. Wilbur turns his gaze to the popcorn ceiling. 

"How was the job?" It's something Wilbur's common with, a deflecting thing that Schlatt does subconsciously, putting the attention on someone other than himself. Wilbur decides to indulge in it just this once.

"No one really came in, except for a group of drunk teenagers. Otherwise, I'm just tired." Schlatt hummed.

"It's like 11pm, why are they having you work so late?"

Wilbur shrugs, "The sign outside says 'open technically 24/7'." 

Schlatt laughs and the sound vibrates from where he's pressed against his chest. It emits a grin from Wilbur.

"Tall boys need sleep." Schlatt pats his face as if to empathize that he is, in fact, a tall boy.

"So do short boys."

Schlatt scoffs, "Furry."

Wilbur's eye twitches, "I could kill you right now. This hug could turn into a choke hold."

Schlatt rolls his eyes, and detaches from Wilbur's embrace. Wilbur can't help the slight whine at the loss of contact, which makes Schlatt grin, and it's more fond than he'd like to admit.

"God Wil, you're like a fucking cat." Wilbur deflates, pouting slightly.

Schlatt laughs at the dejected face the other man is making.

"I'm about to fall asleep on a bathroom floor, not very comfortable." Wilbur gets up, stretching before he returns to Schlatt's side.

Wilbur pokes at Schlatt's side until he slaps his hand away.

"Stop, this is why I like Tommy better." Wilbur raises an eyebrow.

"He was poking you earlier too," He points out.

"Yeah well at least he goes to sleep." Schlatt reprimands, pushing open the guest bedroom. Tommy is curled up asleep as always. Schlatt points to him, and then to Wilbur as if to show the difference.

"You're not much better." Wilbur mutters under his breathe, grinning when Schlatt pushes him at the comment.

" _Goodnight_." Schlatt rolls his eyes.

"It's late enough to be morning."

"Fuck off."


	8. cannibals are people too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He just can't pronounce my name right." Schlatt shakes his head.
> 
> "It's cute, he gave you a nickname." Wilbur grins when Schlatt wrinkles his nose.
> 
> "No, Wilbur, It's not cute. It's horrible. Now I'm going to get attached to him." Schlatt slouched, as though to empathize this, but the fond expression would not leave his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll wanna beat up schlatt's aunt and i am down for that. i will turn a blind eye, i do not see

Wilbur meets Schlatt's aunt as he wakes up to go to the bathroom. She's stumbling, and seemingly not noticing him. Wilbur has to literally hold himself back from beating the shit out of her.

\--

"Your kid's broken."

Wilbur sighs, carding a hand through his air in mock annoyance.

"How so?" Schlatt gestures to Tommy, who is repeatedly yelling 'Glatt'. It _has_ gotten annoying, but Wilbur has let it be because the kid was happy. And also it wasn't hard to ignore loud things.

"He just can't pronounce my name right." Schlatt shakes his head.

"It's cute, he gave you a nickname." Wilbur grins when Schlatt wrinkles his nose.

"No, Wilbur, It's not _cute_. It's horrible. Now I'm going to get attached to him." Schlatt slouched, as though to empathize this, but the fond expression would not leave his face.

Tommy tugs on Schlatt's hand.

"Glatt! Glatt! I wanna show you something! Come!" Tommy is bouncing on his heels.

"Yeah, okay kid." Schlatt lets Tommy drag him away, and Wilbur sends him a knowing look that makes Schlatt flip him off.

Wilbur rolls his eyes, flipping through a couple of papers his boss had given him. All of them spout official bullshit about his job. It's annoying, especially considering he only works at a video store! Half the lights don't even work there!

Which, now that Wilbur's on the topic of his job, he realizes that he'll be leaving soon enough. Normally he arrives to work at 8:30pm, and it's almost 8. 

Wilbur goes to where he can hear Tommy's excited rambles, and see's that he's showing Schlatt a fort made out of a couple chairs and some blankets. It's definitely not the best, but who's he to judge?

Schlatt is looking at Tommy with a fond grin, and Wilbur plops down next to him. Tommy doesn't even notice, too caught up on his story.

"Will, I'm going to have a heart attack." Schlatt whispers to him dramatically.

Wilbur raises an eyebrow, sending the other a teasing look.

"Oh? Why?"

"It's your kid. Please, take him away. He's annoying but he's literally dug his way into my _heart_. Help." Schlatt clutches the place where his heart is. Wilbur only pats his shoulder, giving him a fake sympathetic look. He has no sympathy, this was bound to happen.

"That sounds severe, unfortunately you're too far gone." Schlatt scowls.

"Damn it."

Tommy takes notice of him and perks up. 

"Wilby! Do you like my fort?" Wilbur chuckles, ruffling the 6-year old's head.

"Of course, it's very nice Toms." Tommy beams and Schlatt pretends to pass out.

Wilbur rolls his eyes.

"Hey Toms, do you know what cannibalism is?"

Tommy nodded.

"Glatt taught me! Said that we would gang up and eat you, but that I couldn't tell!" Wilbur snorts.

"Oh, very nice." Wilbur shakes Schlatt, who only slaps his hand away.

Tommy suddenly turns to him, looking far too serious.

"I'm going to be a cannibal."

Wilbur glares at Schlatt, who in turn only stands up with a grin.

"Learns from the best, sorry Will."

God, he was _so_ going to strangle Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wilbur for real being like 'if you hurt schlatt i'll kill you, i'm the one who's supposed to do that'


	9. the world won't care whether you live or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream lets out an exhale, slumping down into the chair next to Wilbur behind the counter.
> 
> "Thank you, Sapnap, the friend who wants the movie, is high and passed out and I am not buying him another slushie. I swear he's gonna make me broke." Wilbur chuckles, patting the other's shoulder with amusement.
> 
> "That's rough buddy, he waking up anytime soon?" Dream wrinkles his nose, hidden behind the mask.
> 
> "Oh, definitely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just because someone mentioned it, yes, in this story tommy is neurodivergent since i myself am and couldn't help projecting onto him. i didn't really put a label to him, so it's up to the reader to what you think fits him
> 
> (please once again, no shipping! i act like this with my friends and this book is meant to be platonic! thank you)

Wilbur sighs, fiddling with his name tag that's pinned to his shirt. It's supposed to make it so he's more 'friendly' and 'welcome' to customers. Honestly, Wilbur would prefer people not knowing his name.

No one ever goes in here, since it's a video store and no one really buys movies anymore. The most people that come in are moms that drag their kids with them.

He's behind the counter right now, and it smells like mold in the store. The pipes are loud, but this is really the best job Wilbur could get without people questioning why a 14 (almost 15) year old was trying to get a job.

It pays well enough, so whatever.

The bell dings, signalling that someone has entered the store. Wilbur tries to straighten up and look presentable, but well he's got bags under his eyes anyway so first impressions to strangers don't really matter, do they?

A dirty blonde enters the store, looking exasperated. He's got a mask covering his face that has a crudely drawn smiley face on it (the smell of sharpie makes Wilbur's nose twitch) and he's got his hands shoved into a green hoodie.

"Hey, uh, do you have the movie Legally Blonde?" The boy looks awkward standing there, and Wilbur can't help but feel a pang of sympathy.

"Yeah, let me check." Wilbur stands up, moving out from behind the counter to browse the 'L' aisle. The computers here are shitty and disorganized, so searching the title up wouldn't help at all. Oh well.

Wilbur thumbs through some movies as he listens to the boy shift from behind him.

"Thanks, it's for my friend." Wilbur nods slightly as he finally manages to pull the movie out. He hands it to the boy, returning back to the counter.

The boy fumbles to pull out his wallet, and shakily hands him some pounds, which Wilbur quickly puts into the cashier after counting it up.

"I'm Dream, by the way."

"Wilbur, nice to meet you." Dream outstretched his hand (he had fingerless gloves on) and Wilbur accepted the surprisingly gentle handshake. Dream fidgets as soon as he lets go, thumbing the movie between his hands.

Wilbur's eyes soften slightly for the awkward boy, "Do you want to stay here and chat for a while?"

Dream lets out an exhale, slumping down into the chair next to Wilbur behind the counter.

"Thank you, Sapnap, the friend who wants the movie, is high and passed out and I am _not_ buying him another slushie. I swear he's gonna make me broke." Wilbur chuckles, patting the other's shoulder with amusement.

"That's rough buddy, he waking up anytime soon?" Dream wrinkles his nose, hidden behind the mask.

"Oh, definitely not."

Chatting with Dream is surprisingly easy and light, banter being passed between the two easily. No one else comes in except for a girl and her brother, but they're quickly gone.

It's only been about half an hour when a brunette (who he assumes is Sapnap) stumbles inside. When he spots Dream he sighs, flopping onto the other's lap.

"Dre- _eam_. Why'd you leave me?" Dream sends a look to Wilbur and he can understand it even with the mask, something akin to a call for help, but Wilbur only shakes his head with a grin.

"You kept rambling about how your dog probably hates you. And that George is like a dog. And that therefore George is your dog and hates you. And then you started crying." Dream raises an eyebrow at the other man, who only sighs.

"You don't appreciate me enough." Wilbur is stifling laughs because god this is way more interesting than his shitty job.

Dream only shakes his head like he's lecturing a small child, before pushing Sapnap off of him. The brunette tumbles to the ground.

"Did you get my movie?"

Dream takes the movie out and throws it onto the other's stomach. He makes an 'oomph' sound.

"Thank you." Sapnap is holding the movie above his head like it's an award, completely out of it. Dream leans over to whisper to Wilbur.

"He forgot to bring his contacts, so he was being a useless backseat driver on the way here." Wilbur grins, letting a laugh tumble out of his lips.

Sapnap shoots upwards, "You have a nice laugh."

Dream nods at him in agreement, "He's really affectionate when he's high. Likes to compliment people. You could say he's a big 'sap'." Wilbur grins, feeling his face flush. It's been a while since he's gotten a compliment, and even from a stranger it makes him feel a bit better.

Dream checks his watch, frowning.

"We have to go." Sapnap pouts, but gets up nonetheless.

"It was nice meeting you, Wilbur." Wilbur grins, giving them a nod in response.

The bell jingles, before he's alone again. Wilbur sighs, slumping down into his seat. He sincerely hopes he can meet them again soon. The bell jingles again, and Sapnap rushes in.

"Hi, so like are you free on Wednesday? Because if so do you want to watch Legally Blonde with me and my friends?"

Wilbur let's out a soft huff, tilting his head. 

"Yeah I should be free then." Sapnap lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Dream'll pick you up at 6, he will most likely be late. Please be there or I'll cry."

Wilbur chuckles, "I'll be there."

Sapnap grins wildly, letting out a whoop as he sprints out of the store. Wilbur watches him go. Huh, Wednesday's going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me low-key projecting onto sapnap due to the fact that i too get affectionate when high


	10. i think this is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck."
> 
> Wilbur's aware he looks like an idiot right now, but he doesn't really care because holy shit what just happened? He needs answers, not a small british guy and his two dumbass american friends laughing at him.
> 
> "I told you it was a good movie." Sapnap is grinning like a maniac.
> 
> "I don't- wha- what did I just watch!?" Wilbur tugs at his hair.
> 
> "Woman being woman, my dear Wilbur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a stinky american who's never gone out of their country, i don't know what england looks like
> 
> wilbur, not-so-homeless british boy, deserves friends

"Schlatt, try not to make the kid an actual cannibal, okay?"

Schlatt only grins, giving out a mock salute.

"No promises."

Oh well, good enough. Wilbur turns to Tommy, crouching down to ruffle the 6 year old hair's gently.

"If you actually become a cannibal, betray Schlatt and _then_ me. Okay?" Tommy giggles, nodding as he bounces on the heels of his feet.

"Well, that's settled, I'm off. I expect only one cannibal left in the room when I come back." Wilbur sighs, closing the door behind him as he sets off for the video store. He doesn't have work on Wednesdays and Fridays, so he doesn't have to worry about the time he's spent with Dream and his friends.

It's a little past 6, but Sapnap said that Dream would be late so Wilbur's not worried. He's absentmindedly counting the cars that pass by to distract himself when a truck pulls in. Wilbur rolls his eyes when a familiar shout comes from the truck.

Wilbur climbs into the passenger seat, Dream is driving the car and Sapnap is in the back, using the seats as a bed. It's not safe, especially with the seatbelt on (which is definitely not going to help in case of an accident) but Wilbur is quickly finding out not to question Sapnap.

Nonetheless, Wilbur clicks in his seat belt, because he is not Sapnap so therefore he is not crazy.

"It smells like a farm in here." Dream lets out a wheezy laugh.

"Yeah, I moved here because of George and Sapnap soon followed. I used to live in a farm, brought the truck over with a ferry. The smell is forever stained on every part of it."

Wilbur grins as Dream starts driving. He doesn't know where they're going, everything they pass is unfamiliar and quickly forgotten.

"Oh yeah, George, the one Sapnap was ranting about last time? He's here, since we all live together and whatnot. Don't worry, he's a brat but he's really short." Wilbur rolled his eyes at the implications. Honestly, why was his life filled with so many small people that he would dropkick? It's almost unnerving. 

Sapnap is beginning to talk now, and Wilbur is guessing that the other is not high right now. Hoping. 

"So, Wilbur, why are you working at Randy's video store? You're what, 15? 16? I don't really think you need a job." Wilbur chuckles awkwardly, shifting in his seat at the topic of that. They obviously don't know, so it's fine.

"Just figured why not?" Wilbur shrugs, hoping that's a reasonable enough answer.

Sapnap pulls himself up, so that instead of lying on the seats he's sitting on them like a normal person would. He's still not wearing a seatbelt though. So annoying. He'd dropkick Sapnap in a heartbeat.

"God, Randy _hates_ us. George used to work there, but I kept 'borrowing' movies from there." Sapnap grinned.

"Oh yeah, didn't George get fired for that?" Dream shot back, attention still on the road but clearly amused.

Sapnap slouches, slumping into his seat.

"Look, I said I was sorry! I didn't _mean_ to get him fired!" Wilbur chuckles, eyes drawn to the window. The city lights pass in a blur, slowly morphing into a clear blue sky. It seems that they're out of the city, which does make Wilbur a tiny bit anxious.

"Don't worry, we're not too far away. George used to live in a shitty apartment there before we all pitched in and rented a house out here which was _way_ better than the place we lived in before. Besides, there's less pollution." 

"Nah, that was all Dream's idea. He used to live in the _country_." Sapnap teases.

"Yeah, well you lived in Texas!"

"In a suburban area dipshit! Not every part of Texas is the country!"

Wilbur only nods as fields pass by, all wide and open, finding the friendly banter between the two nice.

A comfortable silence fills the car as they drive along. Wilbur absentmindedly sticks his hand out of the car, relishing in the way the wind tries to drag his hand away.

It's only a couple minutes later until they pull into a hastily paved dirt driveway. There's really no other houses around beside the one, and it's made out of stone and relatively small. Despite that, it looks homely. 

Wilbur gets out of the car, cracking his back from sitting in the same position for a while.

Wilbur grins, "You're right, the air is much less polluted out here."

"Told ya."

It looks so much more alive out here than in the muted colors of London, and Wilbur would be lying if he said that he prefers this place over the city.

The trio walk inside, and the smell of (slightly) burnt bread fills the house. Despite that, it's rather comfortable.

"Sit." Sapnap commands, dropping down onto a couch. Wilbur complies with a chuckle. Sapnap's spread his limbs over the couch, but he is very short, and his limbs are not an exception so there's plenty of room.

After a moment of muffled talking, Dream returns. He flops onto Sapnap's legs, which makes Sapnap whine and kick at the taller.

"Gogy! Dream's bullying me!" George seems to ignore this, which only really makes Sapnap more annoyed, but nonetheless he drags his legs out from under Dream, grumbling under his breath about it.

George enters the room, and he's wearing clout goggles. Also, he's short. 

Wilbur cackles, "You weren't kidding."

George only sighs and slumps down on the floor. He's clearly used to this, so much that he can just tell when someone's talking about it.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up okay. Can we just play the damn movie?" Dream shrugs, and presses play on the controller. It's a fucking PS3 controller, weren't those made in 2006?

Sapnap pats his knee from where his attention is focused on the screen. "This is a good movie, you'll love it."

Wilbur only gives a nod as he watches the movie.

Honestly, he has no idea what the fuck is happening. All he can really think of is girl, law, school, pink. Despite that, he finds himself enjoying it as they enter the court scene. Wilbur watches, his interest piqued as the leading girl starts going on about hair. George is grinning, although he doesn't know why.

"..Isn’t the first cardinal rule of perm maintenance that you’re forbidden to wet your hair for at least 24 hours after getting a perm at the risk of deactivating the ammonium thioglycolate?" Wilbur has no idea what any of that means, but he understands it enough to sit in disbelief.

He can only watch in shock as Elle goes on with her speech, because oh _shit._

Sapnap is cackling, mouthing the words along. He's clearly memorized it all.

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_." Wilbur whispers under his breath. George snickers from below him.

\--

"What the _fuck_."

Wilbur's aware he looks like an idiot right now, but he doesn't really care because holy shit what just happened? He needs answers, not a small british guy and his two dumbass american friends laughing at him.

"I told you it was a good movie." Sapnap is grinning like a maniac.

"I don't- wha- _what did I just watch_!?" Wilbur tugs at his hair.

"Woman being woman, my dear Wilbur."

\--

"I ate Schlatt! He's buried in the backyard!" Wilbur ruffles Tommy, who's beaming at him. He's in a trance right now.

"That's great sweetie, but your brother's gone insane." 

Wilbur slumps down onto the floor.

Tommy pokes at him, "Is this the part where I betray you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream is a country boy 🐎


	11. this is the state that i'm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt stumbles downstairs, thankfully no longer covered in dirt.
> 
> "I'm no longer a cannibal, I am a changed man."
> 
> Wilbur shrugged, slipping on his coat. "Only one cannibal left in the house now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mom's taken away my chromebook (part of the reason this update took so long) so don't tell her i have this, but slower updates until i get it back

Wilbur wrinkled his nose when Schlatt stumbled indoors, looking like he had just crawled out of a grave.

"Your kid tried to bury me."

"I know, you smell." 

Wilbur takes a sip from his coffee as Schlatt grumbles all the way upstairs. Wilbur can only hope that he's gone to take a shower.

Tommy hums as he scribbles on a piece of paper, Wilbur doesn't really know what he's drawing but finds that it doesn't really matter if it's anything. Besides, everything Tommy draws is great, even if it is just a bunch of scribbles.

Wilbur takes another sip from his coffee, grimacing at the taste. They ran out of sugar packets, so Wilbur had to have his with none. It was disgusting, but he needed energy. Maybe he should buy a pack of Monster drinks and chug them all.

He could actually do that. He _had_ been meaning to stop drinking so much caffeine. 

A hand tugs at his sleeve, and he turns his attention back to Tommy.

"Do you like it Wilby?" 

Wilbur grins, "Of course Toms." He says honestly.

Tommy brightens up, and continues his drawing. This time with a grin on his face.

\--

Schlatt stumbles downstairs, thankfully no longer covered in dirt.

"I'm no longer a cannibal, I am a changed man."

Wilbur shrugged, slipping on his coat. "Only one cannibal left in the house now."


	12. we'll make it through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur pops the cap of his energy drink, and then chugs it all in one go. He's honestly not sure if this is better than coffee, but it's been working. Sort of. When it wears out Wilbur kind of wants to throw up and then fall asleep on the floor. Schlatt says it's fine.
> 
> (Okay, he didn't actually say that but whatever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ain't ready for next chapter haha it's birthday time

Wilbur pops the cap of his energy drink, and then chugs it all in one go. He's honestly not sure if this is better than coffee, but it's been working. Sort of. When it wears out Wilbur kind of wants to throw up and then fall asleep on the floor. Schlatt says it's fine.

(Okay, he didn't actually say that but whatever.)

He's supposed to be closing up shop in a couple minutes, but time seems to be stretching. Is this how his cousin felt ( _he wasn't your cousin, just a homeless teenager who you let in_ ) felt when he began working more jobs? Is this how he felt when he ran?

(It wasn't his house anyway, but Quackity still felt like home.)

Wilbur let his head fall onto the counter, listening to the sound of rain outside. That's going to be a pain to walk home to. When he turns to the clock hanging on the wall, it reads 10:48pm. 

What's today? It's Monday, isn't it?

Oh. It's Monday.

Tomorrow is his birthday.

He had been so sidetracked by everything, that he hadn't noticed it coming around. God, he'd be fifteen wouldn't he? This would be the first year in a long time where he didn't wake up to yelling and screaming, and the only gift he got was a handmade one from Tommy. 

Would it be different? Or not? He hopes it'll be, considering how he's no longer living with his scumbag parents.

Wilbur nearly cries with relief when he looks back at the clock and it reads 11pm. He tugs on his beanie and sets out through the door, not before shutting off the lights and locking the door of course. The energy drinks from earlier are starting to fade off again as he trudges through the raining streets, trying to avoid the rain as much as he could. 

An occasional person goes running down the street, although most of them have umbrellas. Wilbur has none, and it's annoying when his clothes start to get damp.

When he finally stumbles onto Schlatt's porch, he barges right in. The house is silent as Wilbur closes the door to the outside, shaking out his coat and shoes. He runs a hand through his wet hair, flapping his hand to get rid of the droplets.

Wilbur pads through the house, opening the door of Schlatt's room. Said man in question grumbles, typing away at something on his laptop. 

"Go to bed, dumbass." Schlatt only flips him off.

Wilbur ventures inside, flopping down on Schlatt, who groans.

"You're a prick, ya know that? And you're drenched too, get off my lap and go change or whatever." Wilbur drags his hand across Schlatt's face, grinning when Schlatt twitches away from the rain still covering his skin.

"And then we can cuddle?"

"No."

Wilbur laughs, twisting around in place until he's comfortable. Schlatt scowls.

"I will go and change, ex-cannibal. And then cuddles."

"You better hurry or I'll adopt your kid, and we'll start a country together."

Wilbur places a hand to his chest in mock offense.

"No! I refuse for an evil american dictator to start a country with my little brother! You'll probably run it correctly like a crazy person!" Wilbur does get up though, stretching slightly before moving towards the door.

"You just _had_ to comment on how I'm american, didn't you?"

Wilbur only grins before shutting the door.


	13. just let it all happen and remain in standstill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wilbur's birthday, and Schlatt's aunt is yelling, and Schlatt is crying, and Tommy is hiding his face in Wilbur's leg.
> 
> It's his birthday, and it's up for debate for if this is the worst one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've waited so long for this chapter oh my god i'm so excited ya'll gonna hate me

It's Wilbur's birthday, and Schlatt's aunt is yelling, and Schlatt is crying, and Tommy is hiding his face in Wilbur's leg.

It's his birthday, and it's up for debate for if this is the worst one yet.

At least before he hadn't been happy, hadn't been fine with his life. He had hated it there, and so he wasn't attached.

But god, this is bad.

Wilbur really wants to just grab Tommy and Schlatt and run far, far away. Away from all their trauma and pain and stress. He wishes he could just wrap them in his arms and never let go because they're really the only reason he's happy. And now he's gonna lose everything all over again.

Absentmindedly, Wilbur picks up the 6 year old who's on the verge of crying. He cradles him as the yelling continues. 

"You're a bitch! You and your disgusting friends, I don't want you in my fucking house anymore! You're just like your father, never choosing his real family! I'm your only real blood family, and I'm ashamed!" 

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You say this everytime! Just stop!" Schlatt's practically pleading at this point, and god if that doesn't break Wilbur.

Wilbur enters the room, making sure to cover Tommy's ears. Schlatt's aunt instantly directs her anger towards him.

Schlatt's aunt snarled at him, taking a step forward.

"Who do you think you are, freak? Going into my house? You're as horrible as that disgrace, no wonder why you're friends!" Every word makes Wilbur's blood boil, especially considering the terrified look on Schlatt's face.

"Don't say that about him."

Schlatt's aunt scowls, raising her hand. Wilbur expects a slap, but doesn't expect Schlatt pushing her down. He's frozen, but everything catches up to him as Schlatt snags his hand and runs out of the house.

They're all crying. It always ends in tears. Why does it always end in tears?

"I don't- fuck- _Wil_ \- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" Schlatt collapses onto Wilbur, hands shaking as he grips the other man's coat.

"No, no, don't apologize. God- please don't. Your aunt's mad, and now she's gonna take it out on you because of _me_." Wilbur is so tired, and he just wants thing to be _okay_. He'll take ranting about bad guardians and cannibals any day than have to go through _this_.

"I'm gonna lose you. _Fuck_." Wilbur is trying to hold onto Schlatt, keep him closer so that he doesn't disappear. Because this moment will be over and what then? 

Schlatt reaches and takes out a folded piece of paper, placing it in Wilbur's hand with trembling fingers. "It's my-my phone number, _please_ keep in contact. I don't know how much help it'll be-"

He then promptly breaks down again, and Wilbur places the piece of paper into his coat. 

Tommy grabs onto Schlatt, eyes wide and scared.

"Glatt, don't leave." 

Schlatt sniffles, wiping at his eyes. "I'm not kid, I'll always be with you."

Trembling, Schlatt retrieves something from his side. It's a worn bee plush, and Schlatt hiccups as he gently pushes it into the 6 year old's hands.

"Always gonna be here."

There's more shouting, and a door slams open. Schlatt looks terrified, clutching himself as a sort of defense.

"Do you have to go back to her? Surely there's another way-" Wilbur's mouth clamps shut when Schlatt turns to him.

"I _have_ to." 

The two share a silent exchange, before Wilbur's grabbing his and Tommy's backpacks that he had snagged when the yelling first started, knowing that this probably wouldn't go well. And he was right, it's all going shit.

"Don't forget about me, loverboy." Wilbur nods to Schlatt, and then sets off.

It's Wilbur's birthday, and he just got the worst present ever.


	14. i'll put down my roots when i'm dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toms, hey yeah I know it's rough- bud, please- dear-" Wilbur pulled the crying 6 year old aside, shaking as he tries to console him There are people staring, and Wilbur is on the verge of tears as well from everything, but he needs to calm Tommy down.
> 
> Tommy was sobbing into his shirt, hugging the bee plush close to his chest.
> 
> "Wi'by-" Tommy hiccuped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to philza minecraft hardcore streams while writing makes me happy :))

"Toms, hey yeah I know it's rough- bud, _please_ \- dear-" Wilbur pulled the crying 6 year old aside, shaking as he tries to console him There are people staring, and Wilbur is on the verge of tears as well from everything, but he needs to calm Tommy down.

Tommy was sobbing into his shirt, hugging the bee plush close to his chest.

"Wi'by-" Tommy hiccuped.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here, okay? Can you copy my breathing, darling?" Wilbur exaggerated his breaths, although the action was to calm both Tommy and him down. In the long run, Wilbur was no longer shaking and Tommy was only sniffling now.

Wilbur sighed, closing his eyes and hugging the 6 year old tightly. He was tired, and homeless, and stressed, and 15. Where would he go now? He was stupid for not thinking of a plan b, too caught up in being with Schlatt.

And he had work soon.

Who would he stay with? Dream and the others? That would be awkward though, they hardly knew each other. Definitely not close enough to live together.

Wilbur took out his wallet, fingers brushing past the slip of paper Schlatt gave him. The last contact he has with the man.

Checking inside, he was relieved to see that he had enough money to get a motel for a couple days. A temporary solution, but at least it was a solution. For now though, he'll just bring Tommy to work, surely his boss wouldn't mind.

(I mean, his boss was never actually here anyway.)

Tommy clambered closer to Wilbur as the taller man lifted the child up gently and began walking towards his work. His mind was racing, and the situation reminded him of the very beginning when he had first ran away. The similarities were freaking him out, although he was considerably a bit more stable on money now. 

Mental health? Not so much.

The bell jingles when he steps inside, and he scowls when he realize that the door is unlocked. Randy probably went and raided the fridge and then forgot to lock the door. She's lucky that no one would rob a video store.

He goes into the backroom, wrapping Tommy in an blanket he found lying around. The heater is broken, and it's rather cold in here. Tommy curls into it, looking smaller than he is.

"Tommy, I'm going to go and work, okay?" Tommy nodded mutely, and Wilbur ruffled his hair with a sigh.

Moving behind the counter, he sat down, fingers tapping anxiously. It wasn't too long before Tommy stumbled inside, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. Wilbur only sighed, picking up the young ling and placing him on his lap. Tommy seemed to relax, leaning into Wilbur, who only hummed and tightened his grip on the younger.


	15. just to be a kid again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy nodded, seemingly satisfied by this, and turned his head to look at Dream.
> 
> "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole book is just going to be wilbur and tommy bouncing around places until the end ;)

Tommy was asleep on his lap, his tiny hand clutching his shirt. His panic had died down, and now he just felt numb, sitting behind the counter at a old video store with a neon light sign. Inside though, it felt like he was being pushed underwater. And everytime he grasped onto land, it seemed like he was always pushed back into the water. The process was seriously annoying Wilbur. Couldn't he just be _happy_ for once?

His hope was faltering, and Wilbur knew that. But it was rather hard to have hope considering everything that's happening.

Wilbur rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past weeks, despite having been in a semi-safe place.

(Not safe, Schlatt is not safe with _her_.)

If he were in more distress, he wouldn't have noticed the bell jingling, a sign that someone had entered the store. When he lifted his head, he caught sight of a familiar mask and shirt.

"Jeez Wil, you look like shit." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

Dream sat down next to him while Sapnap began to scour the place. Wilbur didn't know what for, but he decided not to mention Sapnap hiding movies in his coat. His boss did _not_ have to know about this.

"You okay?" Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know."

Dream patted his arm gently, and Wilbur found it comforting despite the semi-awkwardness of the action. Dream tilted his head, peering at the 6 year old in his arms.

"Who's this?" Wilbur shifted his hold.

"Tommy, my younger brother." Dream hummed.

Sapnap stumbled in front of him, a suspicious bundle hiding under his arm. "Hey, do you still have the slushie machine?"

Wilbur sighed, "Backroom."

Sapnap gave him a salute, before bee lining to the backroom. Only employees were allowed, but hell if Wilbur cared. He rubbed his temple before he felt Tommy shifting in his sleep, soon enough two blue eyes opened to meet his.

"Hey dear," Wilbur cooed gently as Tommy blinked up at him.

"Wilby?" Wilbur could sense the amused expression he was getting from Dream, but only gave the other a middle finger when Tommy couldn't see. A weird choked out wheeze came from Dream, but Wilbur decided to ignore that for now.

"That's me."

Tommy nodded, seemingly satisfied by this, and turned his head to look at Dream.

"Fuck."

Dream wheezed so hard that he doubled over, clutching his sides. Wilbur only sighed, knowing for a fact that Schlatt had taught Tommy that. Dammit.

On second thought, maybe he helped. Probably shouldn't cuss in front of a 6 year old, bad influence.

"Tommy, _no_."

There was a shout from the back, before Sapnap burst into the room.

"I think I broke the slushie machine."

"Fuck."

Tommy nodded, "Fuck."


	16. i wanna scare everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're- Wilbur? Tommy? You've seen them?" Schlatt sent him a questioning glance, eyebrows furrowing.
> 
> "Yeah, they had been living with me before my aunt kicked them out a couple days ago."
> 
> What the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change of perspective pog?? also, the ages in this book aren't really based on the ages of the real people, simply because it doesn't fit. just thought i would mention that for future reference

"Schlatt, what the hell dude? Are you okay?" Quackity's eyes trailed to the bruises littering the taller man's skin. Schlatt only huffed and waved him off, subconsciously tugging his clothes over his bruises.

"Fine, I'm fine." 

Quackity rolled his eyes, "Like hell you are."

His eyes softened slightly, "Your aunt again?" 

Schlatt only gave a nod in response, averting his eyes to stare at the floor.

Quackity huffed, running a hand through his hair and almost knocking off his beanie. One of these days, he'll kill that woman. Just maybe when he didn't have such scrawny arms.

"What'd she get mad about this time?" Schlatt sighed, and sat down with a weary expression.

"I don't know if you've heard of them, Wilbur and Tommy?"

 _What_.

No way, no _way_. Quackity froze, trying to process this information. He sat down, holding his head in his hands because _oh my god_.

"You're- Wilbur? Tommy? You've seen them?" Schlatt sent him a questioning glance, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, they had been living with me before my aunt kicked them out a couple days ago."

_What the hell._

"Are you telling me that I've been searching for them for forever and they've been with you!?" Quackity groaned, letting his head slump down onto his knees.

"What the hell are you going on about?" 

Quackity sighed.

"I _know_ them. I _lived_ with them. I had to leave though, and I've been searching for them since forever since their parents are shitty." Schlatt's eyes widened, and if it weren't for the situation it would have been comical. 

" _What!?_ "

"That's what I've been saying!"


	17. will you love this part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur hummed nervously, keeping Tommy's hand in a tight hold in case he chose to run away. It was fine, all he was doing was talking to someone to get a room at a hotel. A crappy one, too. They're not going to question you, it's fine. It's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chromebook got fully taken away and hidden and now i'm too scared to ask where it is?? anyway, i wrote this on my home computer so it took a while because my family are nosy so even slower updates than before
> 
> (i used american hotel information for this, because again i don't live in the uk and do not know how it works there)

Wilbur hummed nervously, keeping Tommy's hand in a tight hold in case he chose to run away. It was fine, all he was doing was talking to someone to get a room at a hotel. A crappy one, too. They're not going to question you, it's fine. It's fine.

The person in front of him finally left, and Wilbur walked up to the person at the front desk. He had glasses on, and a strained smile.

"How can I help you?"

"I just- um, I just want a room." 

The person nodded, and started typing at their computer. He grumbled something under his breath.

"Right, for how long?"

"Thirty days?"

More typing, and then the person took a card and placed it in Wilbur's hand.

"Alright, have a good night." The person spared a glance at Tommy. "Both of you."

Wilbur nodded, maybe a bit too fast, and speed walked towards the stairs. When he was no longer being looked at, Wilbur spared a glance at his card. Floor 4, room 227. Okay.

The duo began upstairs, with Tommy occasionally complaining.

When they got to the room, Wilbur opened the door. It was small, smaller than he had expected. But it was alright. There was a bathroom at the back, and a small couch in the room. Other than that, there was nothing.

Wilbur wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the wallpaper. He had no idea what died in these walls, but he did _not_ want to know.

Tommy jumped on the bed, holding his bee plush in front of him.

"The walls fuckin' stink." Wilbur sighed.

"Don't say fuck."

Wilbur muttered under his breath at his slip up, "Fuck."

"Your fault." Tommy shrugged, rubbing at his eyes.

Wilbur only shook his head, before plopping down on the bed next to the 6 year old.

"Sleepy," Tommy snuggled up next to him, hugging the bee plush close.

Wilbur hummed, brushing back Tommy's hair. "It's late."

But when he looked down, Tommy was already asleep. Wilbur huffed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Night, Toms."


	18. should we all go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sighed, and proceeded to follow the yelling of 'fuck!'. He had taken his eyes off Tommy for one second, and he's already ran off. When he turned the corner, lo and behold, there was Tommy, jumping around and swearing.
> 
> The man from last night was tugging at his hair, "Stop swearing! You're 6 years old!"
> 
> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the luckiest thing happened to me ever, i said out loud 'i wish i had my chromebook' and then i looked behind my parent's tv a second later and voila, here i am

Wilbur sighed, and proceeded to follow the yelling of 'fuck!'. He had taken his eyes off Tommy for _one_ second, and he's already ran off. When he turned the corner, lo and behold, there was Tommy, jumping around and swearing.

The man from last night was tugging at his hair, "Stop swearing! You're 6 years old!"

Oops.

"Tommy."

The 6 year old instantly returned his attention back to the older man, "Wilby!"

He latched himself onto his leg, in which Wilbur only chuckled.

The man with glasses still looked a bit annoyed, but went up to him nonetheless. "Sorry for being a bit cranky last night, I had an exam for college. I'm Bad." 

Wilbur grinned, "I'm Wilbur, this is Tommy."

"Your brother has a swearing problem." 

Wilbur gave a pat to Tommy's head, "I am indeed proud."

With the look of disbelief that Bad was giving him, Wilbur laughed. "Not actually, he learned one swear word and now that's all he says. Sorry." At least that got Bad to calm down slightly.

"It's fine, it's just..well, you can imagine the problem with a 6 year old running around saying the f word." Wilbur nodded very serious like, although he was grinning.

"Yes, yes, of course."

Bad clapped his hands together awkwardly, "Glad we're on the same page."

Wilbur nodded again, "Yes."

When Bad turned away, Wilbur leaned down and whispered in Tommy's ear despite literally every part of him with common sense screaming at him.

"Hey, say shit."

Tommy brightened up, "Shit!"

"No! Why do you know this many curse words!?"


	19. i think i might be a threat to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's an incel?" Wilbur choked on his laugh, stopping his strumming.
> 
> Tommy was looking at him curiously, unaware at all of what he just said. Wilbur was breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's going to have a scene that i've been waiting for since chapter one

"What's an incel?" Wilbur choked on his laugh, stopping his strumming.

Tommy was looking at him curiously, unaware at all of what he just said. Wilbur was breaking.

"It's a- a bad word. Don't say it."

Tommy huffed and crossed his arms, "But you said it!"

Damn, he's a really bad influence.

"That's because I'm older." Wilbur took a sip of water to calm himself.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "That's what everyone says. Especially Bad when I say-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Whatever."

Wilbur grinned, "Do you want me to finish the song or what?"

"All your songs are either about girls or how much you hate London. It's _bor_ -ing." 

Can't believe he's getting judged by a 6 year old.

It hurts more than it should.

"Tommy, when did you get such an attitude?"


	20. the walls don't fucking love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down, only to find no 6 year old clinging to his hand. He furrowed his brows, looking around for the blond. He became slightly more panicked when he couldn't spot him.
> 
> "Tommy?" He was yelling, but not enough to draw attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this chapter early because last chapter was only a few sentences and i'm like 'nah'

They were at a festival. There were booths, with colorful shit. Unfortunately they did not make up for the ugliness of London.

Maybe he did think too much about how he hated London. 

Originally, he wasn't going to go. He had no reason to. But when Tommy begged him he caved. And that's how he was here right now, standing out like a sore thumb in the crowd. He should get shorter.

He looked down, only to find no 6 year old clinging to his hand. He furrowed his brows, looking around for the blond. He became slightly more panicked when he couldn't spot him.

"Tommy?" He was yelling, but not enough to draw attention. 

His eyes swiped over the crowed, once, twice, and then he began to push through people, all the while still calling for Tommy.

"Tommy!?" He wasn't hiding the worry in his voice anymore the longer he couldn't find his brother.

He clutched his arms, god he couldn't lose Tommy. Not now, not never. How could he be so stupid? Why didn't he notice? He couldn't do this, why did he think he'd be able to take care of a _child_ when he couldn't even take care of himself?

Wilbur tugged at his hair. He was going to cry, he could feel something warm behind his eyes.

"Wilby?"

A hand tugged at him, and he let out a broken laugh and crouched down to hug the confused 6 year old.

"God, Toms, you can't just run off- I was worried." Wilbur sniffed, his previous worry melting away.

"Sorry."

Wilbur wiped at his eyes, "You're fine. Just don't wonder off anymore."

Tommy nodded, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away to something. Wilbur let him, not even minding when he nearly tripped.


	21. i'm glad that i survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I'm not the cool uncle who swears the most, then who am I? Fuck, I'm going to have to go through character development won't I? Fuck you Wilbur soot, you dumbass theatre kid."
> 
> Wilbur grinned, "You're the softie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> me: why are the chapters so short write longer chapters what the heck what the heck you have so much plot planned out-

Wilbur stares at the slip of paper, the digits scrawled across it practically burned into his brain now. Tommy is getting antsy from where he's positioned at his hip, which means he should probably make the call now.

He's stalling, but why?

Maybe he's scared to know how things are going on, or he's just anxious. Maybe it's the guilt in his chest that's been there since he left Schlatt alone with _her_.

"Wilby, hurry up."

Right, call Schlatt.

Taking a deep breath, Wilbur dialed the numbers from the paper into the phone. He holds it up to his ear as it rings, watching as people pass by the telephone booth without a glance his way.

On the third ring, Wilbur's about to hang up, but he hears the distinct sound of something picking up the phone.

"..Hello?"

Wilbur nearly cries at the sound of Schlatt's voice. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

"Hey."

There's a shaky breath from the other end.

"Wil, hey. Started to think you abandoned me, ya know?"

Wilbur chuckles, "Don't think I could."

He bounces Tommy from his position on his hip when he starts to try and grab the phone from Wilbur's grasp. He presses the phone to his chest.

"Not now, dear. You can talk to Schlatt soon, promise." That seems to do the trick, because Tommy calms down.

He pulls the phone back up to his ear.

"God, it's really only been a couple days. I think I'm turning clingy, Wil. You did this to me, asshole." A laugh bubbled in his chest.

"Yeah okay. You know, I've been wondering, why the hell did you teach my 6 year old brother curse words?" There was a laugh from the other end, and when Schlatt next spoke Wilbur could sense the grin in his voice.

"What ever do you mean? We all know who swears more in this found family relationship."

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Now it's Tommy because of you."

"If I'm not the cool uncle who swears the most, then who am I? Fuck, I'm going to have to go through character development won't I? Fuck you Wilbur soot, you dumbass theatre kid."

Wilbur grinned, "You're the softie."

There was a series of swears on the other end, which of were very colorful and god Wilbur hoped Tommy didn't hear any of them.

"No no no no no-"

Wilbur passed the phone over to Tommy, who took it eagerly. 

"Glatt!"

The sound of Schlatt's voice was muffled, which Wilbur hoped proved that Tommy couldn't hear the other. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation the two were having, and honestly Wilbur was kind of glad when he caught the word 'cannibal' being tossed around.

Who's the worst influence on Tommy? Wilbur, Schlatt, or Tommy himself?

Find out next on 'Wilbur will resort to fucking animals to get away from his crazy friends'.


	22. i don't think that he can take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he steps out, fully changed and wringing out his hair with a towel, he feels better than he has in a while. He catches sight of Tommy (who had taken a bath before him) laying on the bed, clutching the bee plush close to him.
> 
> "Her name is Clementine."
> 
> Wilbur shrugs, flopping on the bed next to his brother.
> 
> "Cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a dream that tommyinnit looked like sean giambrone from goldbergs, i'm never falling asleep again
> 
> on another note, brother might have covid so i have a whole day to write shit! not-so-poggers poggers

It's been a while since he's taken a shower.

Maybe not _that_ long, since he did take a shower at Schlatt's place, but probably over a week. And _damn_ it feels good to get a week's worth of dirt and grime off him. He stays in there for long enough that the bathroom starts to fog up, so Wilbur quickly finishes up.

When he steps out, fully changed and wringing out his hair with a towel, he feels better than he has in a while. He catches sight of Tommy (who had taken a bath before him) laying on the bed, clutching the bee plush close to him.

"Her name is Clementine."

Wilbur shrugs, flopping on the bed next to his brother.

"Cool."

Tommy nods, "She is very cool. The coolest. If she was a moth, she would be even more cool."

Wilbur placed a hand on his chest in mock offense, "And here I thought I was the coolest."

Tommy scrunched up his nose, climbing onto his lap. "You sing in the shower, something about daughters and horses-"

"Hey, let's talk about something else." _Other than how sexual some of the lyrics in Hamilton are_.

"Bad needs new glasses. He said his per-scip-shon was shit." 

"Bad really swore?"

Tommy shrugged, "Nah. But it was weird, he kept saying that his per-scip thing was a 'muffinhead'."

Wilbur furrowed his brows, "That is weird. We should probably get him a therapist."

"Too expensive."

Wilbur nodded, "You're right."

"I always am."

"I shouldn't have let you hang out with Schlatt so much. You both corrupted each other."

Tommy blinked up at him, "I don't know what that word means."

"Don't worry about it."

Tommy shrugged and settled against his chest, a yawn slipping from his mouth. Wilbur sigh and patted his head gently. "Sleep, child."

"'m not a child.." Wilbur snorted, easing the 6 year old into a more comfortable position once it was clear he fell asleep. He should probably sleep too, tall boys need sleep. 

Fuck, the consequences of living with Schlatt, list them off.

1) Tommy swears now (also kind of his fault)

2) He finds himself subconsciously saying things Schlatt would if he were here

3) Tommy is now obsessed with Schlatt (get therapist for him at a later time)

4) Schlatt is now even more clingy than before 

The one good thing? Well, now Schlatt is soft. Technically that could go in the bad pile, if you look at it in different ways, but he'll spare mercy on his loser friend.

Is it weird to talk to yourself in your mind? And then question that? And then question that? And then question questioning that-

He should stop.

(Stop. Get some help.)


	23. i don't know why i feel this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's rough buddy."
> 
> Bad rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brother got tested positive, gonna be quarantined for a while

It was kind of surprising that Bad wasn't the best with kids. Or maybe Tommy was an exception, after all he did seem to know exactly how to get on the other's nerves. In the end, Bad had retreated to where the files were stored to 'calm down', and his friend Skeppy was playing with Tommy.

Good news for Wilbur, because it was really draining constantly taking care of the 6 year old. 

And hey, despite Skeppy's hyperactivity, he was surprisingly doing a good job. He didn't swear, and just went along with what Tommy said. Tommy was having fun, and that's all Wilbur needed to know.

He slumped down in a seat, relaxed but still keeping an eye on Tommy and Skeppy, who were shouting.

It would probably hurt his ears if he wasn't used to it.

Bad came out of the backroom, much less angry now it seemed. He calmly made his way over to the loud pair, and Skeppy whispered something to Bad before turning back to the kid.

Bad's shoulders slumped with relief, and he sat down next to Wilbur.

"Sorry, I'm not in the best mood, got annoyed too easily." Wilbur patted his arm gently.

"'Tis alright, happens sometimes."

He hummed, and after a moment spoke again.

"Do you mind telling me why things aren't the best?"

Bad folded his hands in front of him.

"Mainly it's just my dad, he's trying his best because my parents are all divorced and all and it's his turn to visit, but it's pretty awkward because we have nothing in common. The small talk is killing me."

Wilbur's mouth formed an 'o' shape. 

"That's rough buddy."

Bad rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

That got a laugh out of Wilbur, and he turned to Bad with a grin.

"What, am I not trying hard enough for you? You- you bad boy." He gasped dramatically, "BadBoyHalo! That is your name."

Bad tilted his head, "Why the halo part?"

Wilbur shrugged, "It's a good game."

There was a scream, and when Wilbur looked, it seemed as though Skeppy had fallen into the pool. He couldn't help the laugh that erupted from him when a whiny (and soaked) Skeppy pulled himself out of the pool.


	24. we're all one soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy grinned, "AnnoyedBoyHalo."
> 
> "I swear-"
> 
> "SwearBoyHalo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i kind of shit on dream and george? lol yah what you gonna do about it

"Ya know, I have a plush too." Skeppy whispered to the 6 year old, grinning when the younger lit up.

"Really?" 

Skeppy nodded, "Really."

"It's a duck named Bubbles. I told Bad that it was a dumb name but..whatever." Skeppy couldn't help but let a fond smile overtake his mouth. He really could not be annoyed at his friend.

Well, maybe except for that one time.

Or that other time.

But hey! At least their relationship had communication! Can't say the same for others..

(He'll admit that he's talking about George and Dream. Jeez, those two seriously need to talk out their problems. At least he and Bad _admit_ that they actively try to be each other's center of attention.)

"Why would he name it Bubbles?" Tommy scrunched his nose up in thought.

"That's what I asked!" Skeppy waved his arms in the air wildly. Honestly, not that hard to believe that a 6 year old understands when a 19 year old cannot. 

"Mine is named Clementine." The kid said it so softly, Skeppy almost freaked out that he wasn't being loud.

Skeppy nodded, "Much cool."

Tommy nodded in agreement, and they kept at it for a while until a voice interrupted him.

"Skeppy, you're seriously going to just keep wearing your clothes after you fell in the pool?" Skeppy turned and shrugged at the taller.

"Yeah, so?"

Bad massaged his temple as though he were talking to a child, " _So_ , they're gonna dry and feel all weird."

Wilbur came up behind him, "SassyBoyHalo."

"Stop."

Skeppy grinned, "AnnoyedBoyHalo."

"I swear-"

"SwearBoyHalo."

Bad groaned, "I don't swear!"

"You swear?"

Now this was just confusing. Why do people have so many different meanings for the same word anyway? They're weird, that's why. Just stick to a definition, dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more people are gonna be at the motel, some working, others staying, and then there are some who..well, you'll see


	25. take it everyday before i come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you in the laundry?"
> 
> Wilbur was confused, he had just come up here to put his clothes in the washer, he didn't expect to see a weird male in a cat onsie laying in a pile of dry clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know you wanna fall asleep in a pile of warm clothes that just came straight out of the dryer

"Why are you in the laundry?"

Wilbur was confused, he had just come up here to put his clothes in the washer, he didn't expect to see a weird male in a cat onsie laying in a pile of dry clothes.

"Warm." 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, before hesitantly passing the other to put his dirty clothes into the washer. He stuffed them in haphazardly when he was sure that no one else's stuff was in there, keeping an eye on the other.

He shut the door and turned on the machine, turning to the male.

"Uh, I think that you should probably move soon."

The person shrugged his shoulders, "Nah."

Wilbur fumbled with his hands a bit.

"Okay, well nice to meet you.."

"Antfrost."

"Antfrost." These names are getting weirder and weirder.

His eyes flicked to Antfrost, still curled up in the laundry basket, and the door. When he stepped outside, he quickened his pace. God, this motel was so weird.


	26. people are very very special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm being beaten by a 6 year old."
> 
> Tommy hummed from beside Sapnap, focusing intensely on the Mario Kart game playing on screen.

"I'm being beaten by a 6 year old."

Tommy hummed from beside Sapnap, focusing intensely on the Mario Kart game playing on screen.

"1st place! Suck it!"

"Be careful, or I'll choose your character next time." There was a small offended gasp.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

Sapnap grinned smugly, "Try me."

Wilbur turned to George, who was calmly sipping a coffee with a dead inside look. "How do you deal with him?"

George shrugged, "I don't."

There was a shout from the kitchen, and a familiar head popped out the doorway.

"Who the _fuck_ ate all the chocolate pudding?" Dream sounded angry, and to be honest, Wilbur was a bit scared.

A sly grin spread across George's face, "Probably Sapnap."

Oh, it was definitely George.

"Shut the fuck up, you twink." There was a gasp.

Oh yeah, another thing. These people did not know how to stop swearing. 

"What's a-"

"Nope! No, you're all horrible. The absolute worst influences." Wilbur shook his head at his friends.

Tommy turned to him, "I won."

"That's great sweetie."


	27. i just knew a couple people who say they knew him well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand shot out and clamped on his wrist, halting his movements.
> 
> "Don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Shit!"

Wilbur winced, "Look man, this is entirely your fault for being an idiot and scaling the fence."

"I don't need a lecture right now Wilbur."

"Right, sorry." Wilbur gave Dream a slight pat, before standing up from where he had been crouched cleaning the other's injuries.

"Is your face fine? It seemed to have gotten hit pretty hard."

Dream shook his head, although a second later was clutching it as though the action hurt him. Wilbur's guessing it did. He sighed internally, and reached a hand out to take the mask off.

A hand shot out and clamped on his wrist, halting his movements.

"Don't."

It sounded almost threatening. A sharp growl.

"Dream, you're hurt-"

"I said _don't_." Dream shoved his hand aside, curling in on himself.

Wilbur was confused, and pretty annoyed. Did he do something wrong? Why was Dream acting all pissy?

"But why? I don't understand." Wilbur was pushing it, he knew that. The words that left his mouth almost made him recoil, almost made him shoot a nervous glance to Dream as though he was about to get in trouble. He tried to ignore it.

Dream stared at his shaking hands, before balling them into fists.

"Listen, I don't fucking know you. You know _nothing_ , okay? Now get out." Dream's whole body was trembling, and Wilbur couldn't tell if it was from anger or pain. Maybe both.

Wilbur stumbled backwards, not expecting the outburst. But after processing what just happened, he quickly left the scene.

"I'm sorry." Wilbur mumbled to Sapnap, who only shot him a confused look in return.

\--

"Bye Dream." Wilbur avoided looking at the other, instead turning his attention to the 6 year old by his side.

"Bye Wilbur." He was clearly gritting his teeth.

Tommy kept waving, even when the truck turned the corner and disappeared.

"Come on Toms." Wilbur tugged at the 6 year old's hand, not wanting to stay in this spot any longer.


	28. wouldn't you like to know what hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually, I wanted to talk. To you." Dream shifted, looking at anything but the person in front of him.
> 
> Wilbur only hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, ya'll got me to 10,000 hits- seriously, thank you so much for reading this book and leaving comments, it means the world to me. anyway, this chapter feels out of place to me, but it might not to anyone else so whatever. taking a short break from writing for this, just because i'm not really finding motivation to make something really good. still here though!
> 
> (this isn't related, but knowing the cause of something helps you understand, but it doesn't justify the action. just remember that.)

Dream didn't mean to get angry. Especially not at Wilbur, who seriously looked too skinny and had been nothing but kind to him. (Hell, he didn't even know where the kid _lived_.)

But he just couldn't help it, resorting back to anger was something familiar, something he could grasp on. And oh, he was so angry. It was a fire brewing in his chest, flowing through his veins and just asking to be let out. But he couldn't, because then he would hurt somebody.

(He already has.)

Before, he could just yell and yell until his vocal chords were broken. Yelling at his dad was the easiest, because his dad was angry, and so he was angry. Whenever his dad blamed him for something, he couldn't resist the urge to talk back, to yell at him for being a shit father, because he really was. Maybe in the past he hadn't been like this, maybe in the past his dad had raised him right, but that person was obviously gone now.

Perhaps it was the grief that changed him, but mom only left because _he_ hit her. Some days, Dream wished that his mom had taken him with her, wished he had pleaded more. But she had just left, tugging her hand out of his grasp and driving away. He's angry at her for doing that, because aren't mom's supposed to take care of their children? To care for them?

Obviously not.

And so Dream yelled, and he yelled, and he didn't cry. His outlet was a fiery feeling, and he didn't want to let go of it. Or maybe he couldn't. 

But he had moved away, away from his past with his _friends_. His lame ass friends, who joked with him and were always there. He didn't have to be angry, he didn't _have_ to be.

He supposed that it was too late, that anger was an instinct that fogged over his mind now. 

Still, he had _learned_. And yet he kept repeating his mistakes, why?

Dream didn't know why, but what he did know was that he needed to apologize. Which was kind of hard, because now Wilbur was avoiding him like the plague.

(That was his fault. He had sat down with Sapnap and George and discussed why the taller always flinched away, always seemed to try and take up as little of a place as possible. Always on guard, if just the slightest.

How there was a slight hand print on Tommy's cheek, only the slightest bit visible. But worrying nonetheless.)

Still, he had only gotten angry because of the _mask_. Without it, he was vulnerable, vulnerable to punches flying at his face, vulnerable to words sent his way. Dream was expressive, and without his mask _everyone_ would know.

He had only ever taken his mask off in front of George and Sapnap, and once Bad. But that was it, he hardly knew Wilbur, so why would he take down his defense for him? Wilbur was funny, and kind, hell Dream would consider him a friend. But they weren't close, not at all. The idea of taking off the mask was a threatening concept, one he really didn't want to think about too much.

Dream did need to reconcile with the other. If not to fix the slight rift, but if for his friends, who were worried about his refusal to tell them about why Wilbur stormed off so suddenly.

He didn't need to tell them, because he had gotten _better_. He wasn't supposed to get angry anymore.

( ~~Anger is a natural thing, it's not abnormal.~~ )

Maybe that's why he was standing in front of that stupid video store now, hands clenching and relaxing, the neon sign blinking at him tauntingly. The keys to his car were danging in his hand, reminding him that he could just leave, go right now. It was near the end of Wilbur's shift anyway, maybe..

But now, he had to do this.

With that, he surged forward with a confidence he didn't have, opening the door. The bell dinged at his arrival, and from here he saw Wilbur was half way through putting his coat on.

"I'm sorry, but the store is closed-"

Wilbur finally caught sight of him, and stiffened slightly. "Oh, Dream."

"Hi."

Wilbur cleared his throat, "What do you need?"

Oh well, now or never.

"Actually, I wanted to talk. To you." Dream shifted, looking at anything but the person in front of him.

Wilbur only hummed.

"I don't..It was unfair to yell at you. I shouldn't have, even though my words are true, I don't know you all that well, even if you are nice. I just, it's a private matter alright? I'm not really comfortable with sharing it with you yet."

"I get that, sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Dream peered behind Wilbur, "You get that slushie machine fixed?"

Wilbur grinned.


	29. i accidentally self impose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he enters the lobby, surprisingly he can hear some shuffling from behind the help counter.
> 
> He leans into the area, only for a familiar black haired male to pop out.
> 
> "Hey, mind helping me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that i've been saying motel when really i'm describing a hotel, whoops
> 
> longer than usual chapter because i was in a good mood! an official return, shorter than prepared but then again life is unexpected and i have a lot of ideas for this fic

On nights like these, Wilbur misses home.

Except it never really was his home, was it? The yelling was familiar, curses and jabs thrown at him harshly with no mercy. Pain was familiar, a dull stinging that over all just made him feel more alive than he ever felt those days. It wasn't home, it was only familiar.

But things aren't familiar here, in this shitty motel with a popcorn ceiling and a possum corpse in the walls. Every step he takes creek, and the shower's warm water that only works sometimes. And isn't it horrible, that he can't give his baby brother a safe place to be? That he has to resort to staying up till 11pm just to have shelter still. He's 15, should he really have a job?

The answer is no, he shouldn't. But a lot of things shouldn't be happening, so that's really just the cherry on top.

It's cold, the heater is broken and the button to turn the air conditioning off is broken. Tommy is at his side, practically squeezing Clementine to death. He looks peaceful now, no big blue eyes staring up at him and wondering why he's crying. It's better that way, Tommy shouldn't have to see his strong brother cry.

Wilbur doesn't even know why he's crying, he didn't cry when he ran away, he didn't cry when he almost got arrested, hell he didn't even cry when he had to leave Schlatt. So why was it that now he was crying?

Distantly, he registers his hand coming up to scrub at his eyes. His hand is shaking, actually his whole body is shaking. Why is he shaking?

Before he can think, his body moves on auto pilot and he's getting out of bed. Tommy doesn't suddenly wake up, so he figures it's alright. He hums a tune that he doesn't quite recognize, and just stares out the window. The city is cloaked in darkness, with only a occasional building and the cars from the ground providing light. He's not that high up, only on the fourth floor, but he suddenly feels like he's looking down at the world.

When he blinks, he's outside their room, hand on the door that separates him from Tommy. What is he doing?

He doesn't quite know, but when he checks his pocket he has their room key, so he lets the door close with a click indicating that it locked. His feet barely make a sound as he pads his way down the hallway. The motel is almost eery, with how there's no bustling noise from families trying to find their room. Still, the quiet isn't unwelcome. 

When he enters the lobby, surprisingly he can hear some shuffling from behind the help counter.

He leans into the area, only for a familiar black haired male to pop out.

"Hey, mind helping me?"

\--

"Bad is heavier than he looks." Currently, Wilbur had one of Bad's arm slung over his shoulder, while Skeppy was on the other side of him. Lugging the unconscious male outside was proving to be a difficult task, and Wilbur was still wondering how Bad hadn't woken up at _all_. Deep sleeper, probably.

"I know right? I never even see him eat most days, how in the world-" They made it to the entrance, and Wilbur pushed the door open with his foot. The cold air of the outside hit him, and he shuddered a little bit.

Bad's car was pretty small, but it was alright. Definitely not the flashiest around, but what do you expect from a college student?

Skeppy fumbled with the keys for a second before unlocking it. They dropped Bad onto the back seats maybe a bit too hard, but the other didn't stir so they relaxed.

"I don't- can you- I- I don't drive." 

_Technically, I can't legally drive_.

"Sure," Wilbur said instead. Oh well, he had driven before, so it's fine.

\--

From the corner of his eye, Wilbur can see Skeppy curled in on himself in the passenger seat. He keeps glancing to Bad anxiously, and Wilbur almost wants to do something to comfort him. He's unfit for this situation (whatever it is) though, so he stays silent.

"Left here, and then continue straight until you get to a fork in the road, then go left again." Wilbur nodded, trying to focus on not getting arrested for driving without a license.

Eventually, they were driving down a road lined with apartments.

"Stop here."

Wilbur stepped out to help Skeppy with Bad, and they managed to get him inside. Together, they began to climb the stairs. It was a bit of an effort, but they finally managed to get to Skeppy and Bad's door. Wilbur tapped his foot against the door, and it opened.

"Lock's broken." Wilbur nodded to Skeppy, as they let Bad go on the couch. The 19 year old looked exhausted, at first Wilbur had mistaken the bags under his eyes for bruises.

Their apartment was small, but you could tell that it was lived in. There were photos lining the walls, and for some reason a carpet with the number '14' printed on it.

"I've gotta go, can't just leave Tommy all alone can I?" Skeppy shifted from side to side.

"Yeah, yeah."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at this, and mentally stored Skeppy's behavior away for later.

"Thanks for helping me, he crashes when he doesn't take care of himself properly."

Wilbur gave the other male a small smile, "It was nice talking to you, even though it was to lug an unconscious college student to his apartment." That got Skeppy to crack a smile, so Wilbur will call it a win.

\--

When he gets back to their room, Tommy is still asleep, so Wilbur slips in beside him. Tommy grumbles before moving his head onto his chest.

It's about 4am, not the best time to fall asleep, but when has he ever cared?

(He seriously regrets that in the morning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's going on with skeppy? only i know bitches <3


	30. we didn't start the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You burned me!" Dream shrieked. 
> 
> "You melted my favorite fucking spatula!"
> 
> "Heatwaves, in the kitchen," Sapnap sang as he tried to put out the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day ya'll! have fun with whatever love you choose (romantic, platonic, whatever)

"You burned me!" Dream shrieked. 

"You melted my favorite fucking spatula!"

"Heatwaves, in the kitchen," Sapnap sang as he tried to put out the fire.

"Fucking hell guys- Tommy get away from the fire!" Wilbur dragged the 6 year old away from where he was about to get burned. How the hell did this even happen? They were just trying to make cookies!

Sapnap threw something at the flames,"We didn't start the fire! It was always burning since the world was turning!"

"Shut up!"

\--

Dream scowled, glaring at George as he ran his hand under a tap. George had made a dramatic show of throwing his "favorite" spatula away, and was alternating between glaring at Dream and then glaring at Sapnap.

Wilbur was just happy they hadn't set the whole goddamn house on fire.

"I hope those cookies turn out good." 

They all turned to glare at Sapnap, who shrank away.

"The cookies are ash, Sapnap."

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

Tommy brightened up, "I will eat the ash cookies!"

"No!"


	31. good times are singing (they sang, they sang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wilby, what's a twink?"
> 
> "George, dear. He's a twink."
> 
> Tommy nodded his head in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- i broke my fucking chromebook charger, and that was my only one left
> 
> FUCK
> 
> wish me well until i get a new one, posting this chapter before my chromebook dies ha ha funny i am in pain

"Yo Wil, ya wanna go for a drive?"

\--

Wilbur hummed as the world passed by in a blur. Technically it was illegal to sit in the trunk of a truck, but no one was around to tell him off so whatever. It was quite a surprise when he found out that his friend groups knew each other, but at least then he actually knew them.

Dream was driving in the front seat, with Bad in the passenger seat next to him. Skeppy had been squashed half-way onto Bad's lap for pretty much half the ride, but nobody quite minded.

Antfrost was asleep in the backseats with his boyfriend Velvet, who occasionally piped into their conversations. 

George and Sapnap kept wrestling, and Sapnap would yell whenever George tried to fall asleep. Tommy was on his lap, pointing out things that he saw by patting his face.

It was pretty loud, but Wilbur felt comfortable. Safe.

"George, I will throw your stupid glasses out this car."

Well, as safe as you can be when you're on a moving vehicle with a insane person wearing a bandanna. 

"Fuck you."

Wilbur turned to Tommy, "Don't repeat that."

"Fuck you?"

Wilbur sighed as Sapnap and George kept arguing. 

"You both are going on my hit list."

Sapnap turned to him, "You have a hit list?"

"Now I do."

Bad had long since given up on correcting them on their language, and honestly so had Wilbur. Bad role models, maybe the lot of them were, but what can you do about it?

"You wanna fucking go, rich kid."

"I will make my parents buy me an ax to slice your head off, twink." Sapnap snarled.

George flipped him off.

"Wilby, what's a twink?"

"George, dear. He's a twink."

Tommy nodded his head in understanding.

Velvet stuck his head through the window in the back, "Do you ever think that we should get them therapy?"

Wilbur waved him off, "Too expensive."

Velvet's mouth formed an 'o'.

"See, that makes sense." He pointed out.

Tommy patted his cheek gently, to which Wilbur turned his head. "The- the flowers. They look like I could reach out and grab them, but I can't. Are your arms long enough?" Wilbur chuckled, and then demonstrated reaching his arm outside.

"It's not about how long your arms are, it only looks like they're close because we're moving."

Tommy blinked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I went to high school."

_Of course, he did get a C in physics, so maybe he's not the most reliable source._


	32. oh, it's really nice to not meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moron who now has a kid he got off the street asleep in his hotel bed.
> 
> Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, person who made that joke (you know who you are) you are snazzy

"Of course I have education, she goes to a different school."

Sapnap stared at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

Pretty much everyone had been dropped off at some point, so it was really only Dream, George, and Sapnap with them as they drove.

"Are you sure that we can't drop you off at home?" Dream asked again.

Wilbur waved him off, "It's fine."

He missed the concerned looks the three of them shared. Tommy didn't really notice the slight tension in the air, bless him.

When they finally arrived, Sapnap gave him a pat on the shoulder before getting out with George. Dream turned to him, expression hidden behind his mask.

"You know you can like, talk to us, right? Sure we may not be close, but we're here for you dude." Wilbur tapped his fingers on his legs. No one had really ever said that to him before, and there was part of him that just wanted to spill everything that had happened. How he was constantly stressed, and that he was finding it harder to keep himself from falling apart. The more rational part of him quickly shut that down.

"Thanks."

Dream nodded, and then after a second.

"Are you sure-?"

"Just drop me off at the video store."

\--

Wilbur watched the truck get smaller and smaller, until it turned a corner and disappeared. Tommy's small hand grabbed onto his.

"It smells here."

"That's pollution."

"Polly-oochion?" The two began walking down the path that Wilbur normally took to get from the hotel to his job.

"It's like something harmful to a place."

Tommy tilted his head at him, "Why does London have that?"

"Because London sucks."

"I don't understand."

Wilbur sighed, "You will, you will."

Tommy hummed as they walked, swinging their arms back and forth. It was quite frankly adorable. They passed by an alleyway, and Wilbur watched as Tommy perked up.

"Did you hear that?"

Wilbur furrowed his brows, "Hear what?"

Tommy tugged him towards the alleyway, in which Wilbur was left very confused. What the hell?

At the end of the alleyway, tucked in a corner, was a cardboard box. In it, someone (or _something_ ) was shuffling around.

"Tommy don't open that-"

He fucking opened it.

And it was a small boy.

The boy blinked at him. God, he couldn't have been older than Tommy by much, but then again it was hard to tell because this kid was all skin and bones.

"Hello?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit dude, he should leave (before he gets attached), but how could he just leave this small kid here? Knowing that he's just been starving in a cardboard box in the alleyways of London.

"Hi, I'm Tommy!" Said boy grinned, sticking his hand out.

Surprisingly, that brought a smile on the other boy's face, and he grasped Tommy's hand. "I'm Tubbo."

Tommy hummed, and slipped away from Wilbur to sit beside Tubbo. He placed Clementine in the boy's lap.

"That's a bee, I got it from Glatt. Her name's Clementine."

Tubbo cradled the stuffed bee closer, "Soft."

"Yup."

Wilbur was kind of panicking internally, weighing his options here because he did not have any clue if what he was about to do next was a good idea. He crouched down to be able to be at the same height as Tubbo as he spoke.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Tubbo tilted his head at him, "Parents?"

Wilbur made a sound of distress in the back of his throat.

"People who take care of you."

"Oh."

Tubbo stared at his hands, still petting the small bee plush.

"I don't..I don't think I have those."

Oh.

Well, he was doing this now.

\--

As Schlatt would say, Wilbur is an idiot. And right now, he couldn't agree more.

What the hell is he thinking, that he can just let homeless kids stay with him!? Technically _he's_ still homeless! He is an moron, a complete and utter moron.

A moron who now has a kid he got off the street asleep in his hotel bed.

Fuck.

Tommy doesn't seem to really mind much, despite the fact that Tubbo is holding Clementine in a death grip. Part of the reason Tubbo even went with them was because of Tommy, which was kind of odd that they just..clicked like that. But hey, maybe it was fate.

Wilbur didn't actually believe in fate, but whatever.

He was really tired.

Right now, he would like to face the consequences of his actions in the morning, not right when the sun's setting. 

Woo hoo, he's homeless and so is everybody else it seems. What a great way to end the day.


	33. swearing is for broke college students- oh wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's my- uh- nephew." Wilbur fumbled to make up a lie.
> 
> Bad raised an eyebrow, "You have another sibling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am speedrunning chapters because we had a snow day, like i have a google doc just filled with my ideas for this fic
> 
> jfbhjdb also my brother no longer has covid but both my parents do, so that kind of sucks

"Tubster, this is Bad. He _really_ likes swearing."

Tubbo tilted his head, "Like- like crap?"

Tommy grinned gleefully, "I have so much to teach you."

Bad was staring at Wilbur, clearly looking for an explanation from the 15 year old at the appearance of Tubbo who.. Just by looking at him you could sense red flags.

"He's my- uh- nephew." Wilbur fumbled to make up a lie.

Bad raised an eyebrow, "You have another sibling?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah."

Bad shrugged, and Wilbur patted himself on the back mentally for his god awful lie.

"You doing alright? You look like me when I drink 5 energy drinks just to finish my essay at 5am." 

"Yeah?"

That came out as more of a question than he would have liked.

Bad looked at him, clearly unimpressed. Wilbur kind of wanted to shrink away from his gaze, but refrained. A split second later, there was a water bottle hurtling towards him. He fumbled but managed to catch it.

"Shi- sorry Wil!"

Wilbur was grinning though when he turned to Bad.

"SwearBoyHalo?"

"You muffin- no, be quiet. Wil, stop, no- WILBUR DO NOT GO AND TELL SKEPPY OH MY GOSH COME BACK HERE-" Bad panicked and started sprinting after Wilbur.

"What would you do if I threw a water bottle at you?"

Tommy shrugged, "I'd probably thank you."


	34. still lately i begin to shake for no reason at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are they doing?" Tubbo whispered to Tommy, pointing at the bickering Bad and Skeppy. Everyone else seemed to be ignoring them.
> 
> Tommy was fine with ignoring them too it seems, "They're having another divorce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll's comments truly make my day, everyone writes the funniest shit and you're all so nice. i just clutch my heart furiously whenever someone comments
> 
> (for future chapters, most of them are just gonna be adjusting to tubbo and shit before anything too major in the plot happens (like stuff to do with wilbur and tommy's technical homelessness, adding new characters, just plot points in general) so even if these next chapters will be kind of toned down i will still try my best!)

"What are they doing?" Tubbo whispered to Tommy, pointing at the bickering Bad and Skeppy. Everyone else seemed to be ignoring them.

Tommy was fine with ignoring them too it seems, "They're having another divorce."

"Divorce?"

"Mhm, last time I helped with the off-ishal paper work."

Tubbo blinked at him, "You have to have papers to get a divorce?"

Tommy nodded very serious like, "It's a part of the law."

"What's a law?"

"I don't know."

"I would like to do official paper work."

Tommy stared at him for a second, and got up. "God, you're so from the south."

Tubbo stumbled after him, "What?"

"Wilbur likes to talk about weird geo shit, taught me about stuff. Like, we're from the UK, but since we grew up in different areas of the UK our accents are different. I don't know, I didn't really listen."

"Why?"

"Because people talk funny."

Tubbo nodded, and they entered behind the counter where Bad usually is. "Are you allowed to be here?"

"Nope!" Tommy chirped happily.

Tubbo shrugged, "I won't tell if you don't."

Tommy reached up and dragged some papers down. One was just a printed form to enter you and your partner in a dancing competition, and the other was the same paper but with scribbles on it. Things were crossed out and filled in with the word divorce and all synonyms of that.

"That," Tommy pointed to the one written on, "Are the divorce papers I helped with. This is the one you will be working on." He pushed the blank piece of paper towards Tubbo, along with a pen.

Tubbo picked the pen up, clicking it once or twice just because it made him feel satisfied.

"Who should we divorce?"

"Hmmmm, Sapnap and Dream."

Tubbo blinked at Tommy, "They're married?"

"Yup, Sapnap engaged to him with a ring pop when they were in middle school. Although recently they have had some struggles due to the fact that Dream thinks that Sapnap ate his pudding, when really it was George." Tubbo's mouth formed an 'o'.

"We should make a soap opera out of our lives."

"What's a soap opera?"

"It's a story where people sing about soap."

Tommy wrinkled his nose, "How would our lives be good for that?"

Tubbo shrugged, so the two returned to dutifully crossing out words and filling in things. In the end, it all looked very much not official looking, but they didn't really care.

"I will give this to Sapnap for leverage."

"Leverage?"

"He'll owe me because I gifted him valuable blackmail."

"What's blackmail?"

"I know this, Glatt taught me. It's something you can use against someone else. Like the fact that Glatt showed me a picture of how high up Wilbur's hairline really is."

"What?" Wilbur stuck his head behind the counter.

"Tubbo said it."

"I did." Tubbo nodded in agreement.

"Tommy, Tubbo doesn't know Schlatt."

'Run' the 7 year old mouthed to Tommy.


	35. finally feel at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nonsense, Tommy you can beat him right?"
> 
> Tommy shrugged, "Probably not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first official divorce of this book, sad tears everybody. sad tears.

"Sapnap, Sapnap, here's your divorce papers!"

"Wha-" Sapnap took the papers being waved in his face by Tommy, trying to read the handwriting.

"I helped Tubbo write, he can't read."

Tubbo furrowed his brows, "No, I can read."

Tommy shook his head.

"Right, thanks." Sapnap pocketed the papers, fully preparing to use them later.

"Thank Big Law, for he is the biggest law around."

"The biggest."

\--

"Dream has been crying for 3 hours, what did you guys do?"

Sapnap started pressing a button on his controller furiously, "I divorced him."

"I am the law and I approved." Tubbo said very seriously, eyes trained on the screen.

"Tubbo can't read Wilby."

Wilbur blinked slowly, "What?"

Tubbo sighed, "Tommy I won't speak to you for a couple minutes if you don't stop saying that."

Tommy gasped, "Tubbo!"

The other boy only shrugged in response.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean?" Wilbur tried to backtrack the conversation.

"Yeah, he gets his letters all wrong 'n shit."

"Tommy.." Wilbur warned, in which the 6 year old only stuck his tongue out in response.

Sapnap started yelling, and then threw down his controller a second later. "I fucking hate this game- this is so stupid, that guy's a motherfucker-" He kept going, and Wilbur heard Tommy whisper to Tubbo about 'writing this down'.

"Tommy, I can't read."

\--

"Tubbo, do you work in the undivorce field? Dream won't beat up that guy for me."

Said boy shook his head, "I only have a permit for divorce."

"Tommy, Tommy, can you beat that guy up for me?"

"I'm not very strong, but sure."

Sapnap pumped his fist up in the air for victory. 

Wilbur stifled a laugh, "Sapnap I'm not really sure that's gonna help-"

"Nonsense, Tommy you can beat him right?"

Tommy shrugged, "Probably not."

"I don't appreciate your pessimistic attitude."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like- like when you have a lot of those pez dispensers." Tubbo mimicked sliding one up and down, as though he actually had one there with him. Tommy's mouth formed an 'o', and then disgust.

"I hate those. They taste bad."

Tubbo shook his head, "Well of course the dispenser tastes bad, it's plastic."

"I wasn't talking about that Tubbo."

"I know."


	36. maybe it's something, just a little bit (a little bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo observed the thing in his hand wrapped in shiny aluminum foal. "This chocolate coin is melted."
> 
> "Take it or leave it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys my little 7 year old sister is watching georgenotfound next to me i can't-
> 
> next chapter will have more plot, so look forward to that ;)

"You're shorter than me Tubbo."

"I'm older."

Tommy made a noise of distress, which Tubbo pointedly ignored for grinning at the other boy cheekily.

" _Tubbo_ , you're mean."

Tubbo shrugged, "Actually, Bad says I'm very sweet and less annoying than you."

"Bad said that?"

Tubbo hummed.

"Oh."

Tommy put his head in his hands, and started fake crying, over exaggerating it.

"Tommy? Are you crying? I'm sorry." Tubbo started patting Tommy's shoulder, trying to get him to stop crying.

"I'm not even crying, I have literal dust in my eyes." Tommy rubbed at his eyes, blinking to try and get rid of the dust.

Tubbo's mouth formed an 'o'.

Tommy started tugging Tubbo along, who complied without any real fight. "There's a raccoon by the trash cans, do you want to see?"

"I very much want to see the raccoon."

Tommy hummed in agreement, and stopped short right next to the trash cans, where a faint rustling sound was coming from them. The two had to stand on their tip toes to peer into it.

Inside, there was indeed a small raccoon, that was currently tearing apart a moldy piece of pizza.

"I would like to be a raccoon."

"Me too." A voice piped up from behind them.

The boys screamed, and the raccoon jumped out of the trash can and scurried away.

"What the hell? You scared away the raccoon!"

When they turned, they were greeted by a taller looking male wearing 3-D glasses. 

"Dude, you have no hair."

Tommy wheezed, failing to contain his laughter at Tubbo's words.

The guy sighed, "I'm not bald."

Tubbo leaned in to whisper to Tommy, "He totally is."

"I'm Jack."

"You're a stranger."

Jack fumbled with his words for a moment, before deciding to just pull out something from his pocket and then hand it to the two boys. "Can I gain your trust?"

Tubbo observed the thing in his hand wrapped in shiny aluminum foal. "This chocolate coin is melted."

"Take it or leave it."

"Can you poison chocolate?" Tommy commented, already unwrapping the thing despite literally _every person in the world_ saying that you shouldn't take stuff from strangers, especially ones who greet you with "I wanna be a raccoon too, hinting that I am as sane as you, which is not."

"Tommy, of course not. The only way you can have a bad reaction to chocolate is if you're a dog." Tubbo explained.

"You are right, I _am_ a dog."

"Wha-"

Jack checked his watch, "Fellas, it's been a pleasure, but I am running from the law and must head off."

"You can't run from the law."

"Thanks for the advice," Jack said dryly, before disappearing around the corner.

Tubbo turned to Tommy, "He is so weird."

"Indeed, anyway, wanna go find that raccoon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i didn't mean to have jack show up that way, it just happened


	37. don't put me to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be plot but those tend to drain me out so i decided to skip it today :) back going to school in real life, so that'll be fun

"I am like Eleven from American TV show Stranger Things."

"What?" Tommy questioned, staring at Jack like he had grown two heads.

Jack gestured to the top of his head, "Buzzcut."

"The buzz." Tubbo said.

"Jack why the fuck would your hair buzz?"

"Hair do be like that though."

Tommy nodded, "It do, it really do."

"On the topic of hair, have you seen Wilbur's hairline?" Tommy clapped his hands together.

Skeppy sat down next to them, not even questioning the mysterious new kid, "Do go on."

"Well.."

There was a door slam from somewhere, and then the sound of Dream and Wilbur bickering started up. "Fuck you Dream! I'm not going to fucking pizza hut with you if you like pineapples on pizza!"

Dream cackled, along with some sort of tea kettle wheeze. "It's good, Wil, I promise!"

"Say that again and you'll catch these hands."

Bad's head popped out from behind the counter, "Wilbur, they really are good!"

Wilbur sighed, "Not only am I homeless, but I'm about to be homieless."

"What?"

"What?"


	38. i'm afraid that you won't love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Schlatt, I fucking told them that I was homeless through a pun." 
> 
> An odd noise came from the other line, which was quickly covered up by a cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you beautiful bitches, i got home from school to see 13 comments on this fic in my inbox (to be fair, even i was surprised at last chapter). my heart. because of that, you get an early chapter! but yeah, wilbur really just threw away his secret for a pun huh? let's see the aftermath of that, shall we? :)
> 
> (if i'm being honest, i had not meant for that secret to come out this early in the book, but i actually think that it's better it did)

Shit, shit, shit. Wilbur is an idiot (he's said that so much by now), an absolute moron, a disgrace to all the Wilbur's out there in the world. Why did he say that? _Why_?

(In his defense, it _was_ a good pun. Alas though the celebration is short-lived by how much he _fucked up_.)

"I- uh- fuck- it was a joke?" Dream and Bad were leveling in with unimpressed stares, although they were clearly concerned. And while that was sweet, Wilbur could not stay here in any longer.

He was subconsciously shuffling backwards to the entrance of the hotel, "Wilbur-"

He bolted, but what could he do?

(Not that, dumbass.)

They were yelling after it, but all he could focus on was the pounding of his sneakered feet on the sidewalk, how there were so many people that they weren't even staring at him. There were so many people, a sharp contrast to his days at home, where most of the time it was only him, Tommy, and a massive pool of dread in his stomach.

No one cared about him here, in this crowd. People cared about him back there, in the hotel with a possum in the walls but god dammit it was fine because he was proud that he had at least managed to secure a place for him and Tommy to stay (even if albeit temporarily) all by himself.

And Tommy, he had left Tommy back there.

Leaving Tommy was hard every time, even if he was just in a separate room. But he was fine, because he was with their friends, and they would keep Tommy safe.

( ~~Because he couldn't do it well enough.~~ )

Wilbur stopped in front of a telephone booth, and quickly stepped in before someone else did. It's fine, he just had to clear his head, and everything would be fine.

And then what?

All his goals ended towards finally being alright. He didn't know what to do with himself after that.

Quickly, he dialed familiar digits. Lifting it to his ear, it only ringed once before someone picked it up.

"Wil? Hey, what's up?" 

Before he could hang up because fuck he couldn't do this, his mouth began talking on autopilot. 

"Shit- Schlatt, Schlatt I fucked up I really did this time- I didn't- I didn't mean to- oh god oh- I think- I think- Schlatt I can't breathe- I'm fucked Schlatt- we're both fucked honestly-" Wilbur tried for a laugh but it came out more as a sob.

"Hey, Wilbur don't hang on. Please don't hang up on me. Things are shit right now, okay? Maybe they'll never be okay, but just listen to me." Schlatt mumbled something, too quiet for the phone to pick up on.

In the back of Wilbur's mind he felt sympathy for Schlatt. Trying to calm down someone having a panic attack over the phone is not an easy feat.

His grip on the phone tightened, although it didn't stop the trembles wracking his body.

"What happened Wilbur, you can't just go raving about things without even telling me why." A pause. "Of course I wouldn't mind if you did."

Wilbur almost chuckled at that, but the lump in his throat would make that hurt.

He took a deep breath in, "I've got some friends. Couple I met at work, couple I met while at the place I'm staying in right now currently which is uh- it's a hotel right. So these people they're nice and all, but I didn't tell them about how I'm homeless, until today of course because I couldn't keep my damned mouth shut-"

"Wilbur," Schlatt said, quiet but it snapped Wilbur out of his rant.

There was a pregnant silence, in which Wilbur listened to the sound of cars going by, people swearing at each other from buildings.

"Schlatt, I fucking told them that I was homeless through a pun." 

An odd noise came from the other line, which was quickly covered up by a cough.

"We'll talk about that later. You said these friends, they're nice? So why'd you run away?" That bastard already knew the answer, he was just trying to coax it out from Wilbur. Shame on him.

"I hate you."

"I don't think that's a reason."

Wilbur sighed and begrudgingly gave in. "Because I'm scared. There, happy?"

"Nah," Schlatt teased, which got a huff from him.

"For real though, just go and fucking talk to them. If you trust them, then so do I. And if you don't, then I'll call you a pussy forever, and then I'll teach Tommy to call you a pussy forever, and then we'll gang up on you and you'll be known as pussy man-"

"Alright Schlatt shut up."

Said man cackled from the other line, and if Wilbur was next to him he would push the other. There was a sound of crashing, and then a voice.

"Shit, I gotta go- talk to them, pussy." The phone cut out just as the yelling started.

Wilbur sighed, staring at the phone in his hand. He stepped away from the telephone booth, tracking the cars passing by before starting to head back. He wasn't going to talk to them because Schlatt said so, he was doing it because it was inevitable.

(Also because he really didn't want Tommy calling him a pussy.)


	39. today, we will do something that we've never done before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt ran a hand through his hair, more because of agitation than stress, "Wilbur doesn't lie! You lie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love how i'm supposed to be writing a big chapter in wilbur's pov, but whenever i sit down to do it my mind goes 'nah'
> 
> tw: there is actual abuse in this chapter! don't read if you are sensitive towards it. if you want to skip it actually happening, then start reading at 'His head was pounding'

"Jesus christ- hey, what the hell is your problem!?" Schlatt growled, yelling despite every instinct in his body telling him not to. His aunt bared her teeth back, sharp and all. Thing was, they were both little bark and huge bite. Maybe that's why they were related.

"You don't talk to me like that. This," she waved the phone in the air, "cost money you little shit. Don't go talking to your little _friend_ or whatever, alright? He's a bad influence on you, telling you a bunch of _lies_." She spat out the word 'lies' like it was venom.

Schlatt ran a hand through his hair, more because of agitation than stress, "Wilbur doesn't lie! _You_ lie!"

His aunt slammed a fist against the wall, "Keep talking and I'm gonna beat you till ya can't walk."

Schlatt sneered at her, "Fuck you! You're worse than my dad-" And that's when he knew he made a mistake, because his aunt slammed his head into the wall, and then again. Schlatt scrambled to pry her hands off, but they just tightened.

"My brother was a scoundrel, hated everyone but his pretty little toy that was your mother. Nothing was never good enough for him though! So he got rid of your mother and then killed himself, right in front of ya because _he never cared_." Another slam, his vision was starting to swim in front of him.

"I'm just doing what he would've done if he actually gave a rats ass about you." The hand pulled back, and Schlatt dropped to the floor.

"I need a beer." His aunt muttered, before leaving him alone.

His skull was pounding, like someone had tried to smash it open but then stopped half-way through. Schlatt managed to stumble to the bathroom, hand pressing down on where it hurt the most. He tried to ignore the smell of iron in the air, as he peered up at the mirror.

He was bleeding.

Fuck.

Schlatt took a step to grab a rag, but ended up falling completely. A second later, bile rose from his throat and onto the ground. He moved his head a little, but only the last of it got in the toilet. Eventually, there was nothing left and Schlatt was left panting on the floor.

With shaky hands, he managed to pull himself up on the edge of the toilet seat. Really, he wanted to just collapse on the floor, but that probably wasn't the best idea.

He had to blink a couple times before his vision focused enough to where he could wet a rag. He pressed it down on the space where his hand previously was, grimacing slightly. With a heave, Schlatt forced himself up and to his room.

Pushing open the door, he grabbed a backpack that smelled like burned eggs, and started shoving things into it. He didn't even focus on what was going in until it was full. Once it was, he slugged one strap over his shoulders and lumbered down to the front door, uncaring how loud he was being.

"Don't you dare fucking follow me, you bitch! Fuck you!" Schlatt slammed the door shut, chest heaving. The pain had not subsided, but he started walking anyway.

He could probably call someone, but he has no idea if he'll be able to even make the call. Wilbur's job was close by, he could probably crash there.

With that in mind, Schlatt started towards what he vaguely recalled being the way to that stupid video store.

\--

Picking the lock of the place was easy, he'd known how to since he was younger. No alarms went off or anything when he stepped inside, so Schlatt took that as a sign that he was in the free.

Stumbling to the break room, Schlatt dropped his backpack on the floor and collapsed in a chair that looked like it was falling apart. There was going to be a crick in his neck for sure in the morning, but that was for future-Schlatt to worry about.

He hoped, right before he passed out, that he wouldn't bleed out and die in this shitty video store.


	40. everything is exactly how it's supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sounds like an STD."
> 
> "That's fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me still procrastinating on the wilbur chapter? i would never
> 
> lmao i do not know how to take care of minor head injuries i cracked my head open when i was like 6 and got staples in my head excuse me if i get anything wrong

"What the hell." Purpled blinked once, and then twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming and yup, he wasn't. There was in fact a weird guy sleeping in the employee chair.

He has absolutely no idea if he should call the police, after all he only worked part-time in the mornings. It wasn't _his_ job to take care of intruders.

Purpled kicked the guy lightly, and he startled awake.

"What the fuck- my head hurts like shit holy hell-" The guy blinked, and finally noticed Purpled.

"Oh."

Purpled stared at the mysterious guy, "Your head is bleeding."

The guy shrugged, "Yup."

This is really weird.

"Hey uh," the guy squinted, "Grayson?" Oh, he'd probably read his name tag. Purpled hated that.

"Actually it's Purpled."

This guy was actually looking like he was going to pass out, which wasn't a good thing. Purpled did not have the strength to lug this dude anywhere. "Right, cool, can you maybe not call the police on me?"

Purpled snorted, "Why not?"

"I have this kid who could probably rip you apart with..feelings or whatever. Or law suits. Haven't finished teaching him that yet though." As much as Purpled had common sense, he also wanted to see this play out. This was the most entertainment he's had in a while.

"For whatever reason, I don't doubt that." 

The guy moved to sit up, clutching his head at the same time. "Got any antibiotic ointment? Head's killing me." The guy stared at his left hand, which was stained red.

"I've probably got some, let me check." Purpled should probably not be the death of some random guy who broke into the store, so he went into the counters where he had stored some after Randy kept bringing her air fryer and proceeded to burn herself.

Once he got them, he returned back to the guy and handed it to him. "You look like you're going to pass out, are you sure you can do that?"

"I just woke up, I'm not gonna pass out again." That's not how it works, but Purpled was not gonna tell the stranger that.

Turning to the side, Purpled popped open a monster energy drink and downed it in one go.

"Oh right, I'm Schlatt."

"Sounds like an STD."

"That's fair."

Schlatt hummed, "Where's the bathroom?" Purpled automatically pointed to the left, and watched as Schlatt stumbled in that direction. Well, that's concerning.

Oh well, he don't know nobody.


	41. he'll be rewarded for never maturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've both just been living like this?" Bad sounded like he was in pain.
> 
> Wilbur turned his head to the side, catching sight of Tommy. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is finally here guys, the one you've all been anxiously waiting for. gonna be honest, school's been kicking my ass as of lately, so sorry for the less frequent updates

When Wilbur returned back to the hotel, Bad was tapping his feet anxiously whilst conversing with Dream. Tommy and Tubbo were talking to Skeppy in hushed whispers, along with that other kid they brought in (honestly, Wilbur didn't care. If he didn't have hair, then he wasn't a threat.)

Bad perked up when he spotted Wilbur, stopping right before he collided into the other. "You muffin- you scared us! Don't go running off like that!" 

_Oh._ "Sorry." 

The guilt started clawing at him already, but it seemed that Bad had seen that because he gently took his hand. Wilbur didn't flinch.

Bad guided him to sit down in one of the beaten-down couches littering the lobby of the hotel, and Wilbur complied with no hesitation. Dream slumped down into an armchair beside them, worry showing through his tense shoulders.

"I guess I should explain." Bad squeezed his hand, easing some of Wilbur's worries, if only a little bit.

When he opened his mouth, he didn't know where to start. At the very beginning, before Tommy was born and his parents still loved each other? Or in the middle of the storm, when he first realized that he had to leave his house.

"There was a lot of shit going on," well that was one way to start it, "My dad was always disappearing to the pub, and then returning late at night. I swear, his and my mom's screaming could tear the whole roof off."

Silence. He continued on.

"Sometimes- sometimes he brought some of the bottles home. They always ended up smashed on the floor. Eventually, I stopped cleaning the stains out of the carpet." Everything started spilling out now, like a dam that broke. He talked, and talked, including the smallest things that didn't really matter but no one stopped him so he kept going. The guitar was something he bought himself, saved up by taking any loose pounds he found on the ground.

The reason that Tommy had gotten slapped was because Wilbur had been too loud, had snapped back. (He learned to just not deal with the elephant in the room, accept it as a part of his life.) That he always felt hot shame in his body when Tommy got home from school and one of the kids had asked about their parents. That Quackity had been kicked out, but he promised he would be back. (He still hasn't fulfilled that promise yet.)

And god, it felt so good to get all this stuff off his chest. He hadn't been able to much talk about it, and it was like he had been moving a mountain but didn't know where to put it.

Eventually, Wilbur gets back to the present, and Bad is holding his hand in a death grip. He doesn't quite mind, because he's squeezing back just as hard. Right now, he wants to both laugh and cry. 

"So yeah." Dream ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, swearing under his breath.

"You've both just been living like this?" Bad sounded like he was in pain.

Wilbur turned his head to the side, catching sight of Tommy. "Yeah."

The silence swelled to fill the room, creaking like a sinking ship. It didn't really bother Wilbur as much as it might the others.

"Fucking hell- Wilbur I knew that something was up, had a few speculations, but _that_? That wasn't- holy shit. That's severely fucked up." Wilbur snorted at Dream's comment, although it held no real amusement.

"Hell yeah it is."

No one even commented on the fact that Bad cursed.

\--

Bad dropped down next to Tommy, who was entirely alone right now.

"Hey Bad." The 6 year olds voice was softer than usual, eyes gleaming nonetheless. 

"Hello Tommy." Bad tried to imagine Tommy and Wilbur stuck in a house filled with those awful people, but found that it hurt too much to think about. Bad pried Tommy's hands away from his mouth, where he had been biting his nails, instead just holding his hand. Tommy seemed to deem that as a well enough substitute.

"I know you know about all the shit that happen'd. I know they were bad and all, but sometimes I wonder if I did something wrong. Like it was my fault they became like that."

Bad sighed, gently brushing the air back from Tommy's face. "Language."

"You didn't do anything. It's not your fault that they did the wrong things, alright? It's never your fault." The 6 year old curled up against him, and the whole scene nearly made Bad want to cry, even though these things hadn't happened to him.

"You're probably right. Old 'n all, got a bunch of wisdom." 

Bad snorted, "I'm not even that old."

"You're in coll-eeg."

Bad sighed, deciding not to argue with a 6 year old on this topic. "Get up you muffin, I'm not gonna carry you."

Tommy squinted at him, "What are you gonna do, summon a demon on me?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it."

This wasn't the ideal conditions that Bad would've liked, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

\--

"I wear the mask so I'm not vulnerable."

Wilbur blinked, turning to Dream, but the other had already disappeared. Huh.


	42. sometimes the lies are true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, there's a guy in there with a head injury. Says he knows you, but if you get kidnapped sorry." With that, the younger teen briskly walked away, sparing no mind for the incredibly confused Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have no idea why it's so hard to write plot chapters, might be the fact that i'm not doing it on a chromebook. it just feels weird

When Wilbur arrived at work, one of the employees who work the early shift was there, shifting on their feet. That was odd, normally no one was here.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked, staring down at the purpled-eyed teenager.

"Yeah, there's a guy in there with a head injury. Says he knows you, but if you get kidnapped sorry." With that, the younger teen briskly walked away, sparing no mind for the incredibly confused Wilbur.

"The hell," Wilbur muttered under his breath, pushing the door open. The bell jingled, indicating the entrance of the teen. When he looked up, he froze in his tracks.

Schlatt waved tiredly, "Hey Wil."

Wilbur took a step forward, then another, until he crashed into the smaller. Schlatt made a small 'oomph' sound from under him, but it didn't matter. Today was just the day of crazy things happening, eh?

"But- what- _how_ -" Wilbur pulled away from Schlatt, hands still kept on his shoulders. "You have a head injury?"

Schlatt cursed, "Damn kid, shouldn't have trusted him. I'm _fine_."

Nonetheless, Wilbur peered at the top of Schlatt's head where he could spot a small patch of his hair a slightly darker color. Wilbur made a low whine of distress in the back of his throat. "You didn't clean the blood out very well."

"Listen, the sink is shit here-" Schlatt argued back, one hand fiddling with the fabric of Wilbur's coat.

Wilbur snorted, "Yeah alright I think you were just too stubborn to ask for help."

Schlatt mocked Wilbur, although he didn't respond so Wilbur took that as a sign that he was right. "But seriously, how the hell are you here? And how did you get a head injury?"

Despite that, the pieces were slowly clicking in Wilbur's mind. It didn't reassure him in the slightest.

"I fell." Schlatt said, not even bothering to try and make the lie sound real. 

Wilbur eyed the other, " _Schlatt_."'

"Fine. My aunt did it, so I ran away. Boom, solves both of your questions." Schlatt turned his gaze to the side to avoid looking at the other.

Wilbur exhaled shakily, hand coming up gently part the blood-stained hair. He already knew that it was most definitely her, but having it confirmed didn't make it any better.

"Oh Schlatt," said person only let his head thump on Wilbur's arm, choosing to focus on the hand in his hair rather than the sad tone of his friend.

Goddammit, if Wilbur see's that woman again he's going to punch her. For real this time.

"Jesus- did you ice it?" No matter his anger, his top priority will always be Schlatt.

"'Course I did, I'm no idiot Wil."

Wilbur hummed quietly, "Just making sure."

Schlatt sighed, "I know."

"Wil?"

Wilbur merely hummed in response, so Schlatt continued on. "So, now I'm homeless. And since I'm not an idiot like you, I'm asking where the hotel you're staying at is, so I can see my kid again."

Oh yeah.

"About that, Tommy picked up another homeless kid."

Schlatt sighed, "I'm not even surprised. You've fucked me up with your bullshit Mr. Soot. What's the kid's name?"

"Tubbo. He's 7, found him in a cardboard box."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you two."

Wilbur grinned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Schlatt raised an eyebrow at the other as if to say 'are you joking right now?'

"That's fair."

Wilbur pried himself from the other, instead hopping over the counter and slumping down in his chair. "Tommy's supposedly asleep, but I saw him and Tubbo sneaking around in the lobby when I left, so Bad is probably dealing with them. Bad is an employee at the hotel, nice fellow, although incredibly odd."

"Must be, if his parents named him 'Bad'."

Wilbur snorted, and then added in a quieter voice. "I missed you."

"Don't get all sappy on me," despite that, there was no mistaking the gentle smile on Schlatt's face.

"You love it."

Schlatt hummed, moving to the front door. "Probably."

Wilbur pointed at him with one hand, looking more tired than intimidating. "We're having a talk when I get back to the hotel."

"Speaking of which..where the fuck is that place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha did anyone notice how schlattsaid'mykid'whenreferringtotommywhennormallyhesays'wilbur'skid' that's mighty funny right?
> 
> (fuck guys i forgot to add quackity shittttt)


	43. i love my brother although i do not know him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo came over and poked his cheek, "Are you dead?"
> 
> Schlatt sighed, swatting the curious hand away. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha i forgot quackity last chapter as you can already tell, don't worry he'll come in soon...just not this chapter lol

Schlatt didn't waste much time staring at the hotel, instead choosing to walk right in. He actually has no idea if this is even the right place, but he'll trust his judgement. 

A guy wearing glasses squints at him, as though trying to identify if he's seen him before. "Do I know you? You seem to be someone I know-"

"Glatt!"

Schlatt nearly stumbles backwards from the sudden weight on his leg, but thankfully he manages to catch himself. With one quick motion, he's hoisting Tommy up to rest on his hip.

"Hey kid," Tommy brightens up considerably, a large grin playing on his face. He won't admit it, but his heart squeezes fondly at the sight.

"You have been gone for a while. I have learned many swears since we've last met." 

Schlatt grins, Wilbur is probably not happy about that. He ruffles Tommy's hair, "Good job."

"I have also learned more law. I have turned my friend into a law-er." Schlatt hums, examining the lobby of the hotel.

"Very interesting, is it that Tubbo fellow?"

Tommy nods quickly, and then proceeds to perk up as though he's just thought of something. "Tour! Tour! I'll give you a tour!" He claps his hands together excitedly, going to then pat Schlatt's face.

"Put me down."

Schlatt pretends to ignore the 6 year old, grinning when Tommy makes an annoyed grunt.

"Glatt, put me down. I can't give you a tour when you're holding me. That's not busy-ness."

"Well have you ever tried?"

That gets the kid to stop, squinting up into the sky as though he's thinking. It takes Schlatt a second to realize that he is.

"I s'pose you're right."

Bingo.

Tommy squirms a bit so that he can turn over to the side. He points to the glasses guy from earlier. "That's Bad, and he loves swearing. Like, a lot. He works behind the counter on the computer, typing with only his thumbs. That's why it takes so long. He's divorced Skeppy legally about 5 times."

Schlatt nods in understanding, encouraging the younger to go on.

"Skeppy hangs around Bad a lot. Bit clingy, am I right? I like him, he lets me swear. He has a duck named Bubbles, which is kind of a shit name. He agrees."

"Um, there's Antfrost who made me hate cats by being a furry, Velvet who is Ant's boyfriend, Sapnap who likes fire and sucks at Mario Kart, Dream who wears a mask and calls me child a lot so I threatened to stab his twink, George who is Dream's twink and also old, maybe god?? Jack who is bald, and Tubbo who can not read."

Despite the word vomit, Schlatt understood fine somehow. He might just be fluent in Tommy Talk.

"Your friends are weird."

Tommy nodded, "That's what I told Wilby! But he's weird too so they fit together fine."

Schlatt's mouth formed an 'o'.

"So where do you live anyway?"

"Here I'll," Tommy struggled in Schlatt's grip for a moment, before sighing and accepting defeat, "Go to the stairway and keep going up until you see a big 4 on the wall, then go in the door. Pretty sure you go left until you get to room 225? Wait no, 227."

Schlatt nodded, following the 6 year old's instructions.

When he got to said room, Tommy pulled a key card out from his shoe. When Schlatt looked at him weirdly, "Wilby told me to keep it safe." Didn't answer many of his questions, but it'll do.

Pushing the door open, Schlatt immediately noticed the strong stench of an animal corpse when he entered the room. The second thing he noticed was the small brown haired child who looked like only skin and bones slamming a fist against what looked like a broken heater.

He turned at the sound of them entering, "This heater is a bitch."

"'Atta boy Tubbo!" Tommy nodded, clapping his hands together in excitement.

Interesting new development, new kid to hardwire into his clone. This is good news, very good news. But first, maybe feed him.

"I have done good, Tommy dearest." Tubbo said very seriously, nodding his head.

Tommy squirmed in his arms, so Schlatt promptly dropped him on the floor. Ouch. Tommy shot up, looking just fine, moving to Tubbo's side automatically. 

"Stop saying Tommy dearest, it's weird." Tommy wrinkled his nose.

"Who that?" Tubbo pointed to Schlatt, and Tommy perked up again, seemingly remembering that the older was with them. 

"Tubbo, Glatt. Glatt, Tubbo."

Schlatt lifted a hand, deciding not to comment on the mispronunciation of his name, "Hey."

Tubbo tilted his head to the side, as if inspecting him. "Hello."

With introductions done, Schlatt took it as a sign to get comfortable. He dropped his backpack on the bed, and then proceeded to fall onto the floor. Purposely, of course.

Tubbo came over and poked his cheek, "Are you dead?"

Schlatt sighed, swatting the curious hand away. "No."

"My plan is ruined then."

The fuck?

Tommy hummed, plopping down next to Schlatt. "Tubbo is very weird. Earlier he tried to set a raccoon loose on me, which at first I thought was fine, but Bad said that the raccoon could hurt me, so I don't know why Tubbo would want to hurt me."

Schlatt squinted at Tubbo, who was hugging a familiar bee plush. Schlatt decided to leave it be for now, letting out a sigh as he slumped his head back down on the floor. 

"I know too many british people."


	44. what does it mean when my body feels fuzzy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nodded vigorously, "Sue them for me Wilby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we passed 20,000 words a couple chapters ago and i kept forgetting to mention it but holy shit guys i truly never thought i would ever make it to where i am now. ya'll's support is why i try to update so frequently literally this is so cool
> 
> talking with wilbur about quackity comes next chapter, just because i wanted to get this out due to the fact that i haven't updated in a while

"I'm cool right Tubbo?"

The 7 year old doesn't even bother looking up from his place on the bed, where he's currently working with Schlatt on 'business'. (He's actually just helping the kid with reading.)

"Oh yeah, totally."

Tommy squints at the other, "Are you lying?"

"Indeed. You're a bitch and I would like for you to perish." Tommy lets out an offended gasp.

"Tubbo!" 

Schlatt sighed, "Stop bullying him, it'll hurt his ego."

Tubbo hummed, tapping his finger against his chin. "In my defense, your honor, Tommy was the one who taught me to swear."

"Objection!" Tommy cried out.

Schlatt waved his hand absentmindedly in Tommy's direction, "Overruled."

"Is that even how court works?" A voice muttered amusedly from the door frame, in which Tommy jumped up and immediately dragged Wilbur over to them.

Schlatt nodded at the other, "How do." Wilbur merely rolled his eyes in response.

"They're being bitches."

"How dare they." Wilbur said in a monotone voice, but Tommy didn't seem to pick up the tone.

He nodded vigorously, "Sue them for me Wilby."

"If I have to," Wilbur drawled out, even though he definitely did _not_ have to sue them, whatever the fuck that implied.

\--

Skeppy squinted upwards, momentarily stopping his legs from swinging from where he was perched atop the hotel counter.

"Did you hear a scream?"

Bad lifted his head, glasses nearly falling off his nose. "No?"

Skeppy shrugged, "Must have imagined it."


	45. heart been broke so many times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur huffs, "Yeah, dickhead."
> 
> "Ouch, how did you go from being nice to calling me a dickhead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna self-promote with my fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794681 . i really like it and wilbur owns a sushi shop/drug empire in it so you know it's good please read it

It was actually pretty adorable to see Tubbo and Tommy curled up next to each other, bee plush sitting on top like it was protecting them or something. Schlatt concludes that there is most definitely a god in that bee plush he got from his crack head uncle.

From the corner of his eye he can see Wilbur. He's mumbling to himself slightly as he shifts through Schlatt's stuff. (Which he never gave him permission to do, but he'll scold the other for his protective tendencies later.)

Which gives way to what Schlatt has been meaning to talk about. Not _that_ ; but Quackity.

"Hey Wil? Do you happen to know a guy named Quackity?" Okay, maybe he's not the best at starting conversations, but at least he's trying.

Wilbur furrows his brows, pulling himself up to turn to the other. "Yeah? Lived when me when I was like, 13? 12? Can't quite remember." He took a step towards Schlatt, "Why?"

"So..I know him. And I'm in contact with him, and can actually like, get him. Here. To see you." Sue him, he's just not good at talking.

Schlatt's pretty sure that Wilbur goes through all 5 stages of grief in about 3 seconds, face shifting from emotion to emotion quickly enough that when Schlatt blinks the other is right in front of him.

"Seriously? Like actually? You can..you can do that?"

"Yeah."

Wilbur blinks slowly, once, twice. "Oh."

And then suddenly he's got a lanky motherfucker in his arms. Oh well, what else had he expected? It's fine anyway, Wilbur gives good hugs.

Schlatt's hand snakes over and wraps around Wilbur's neck. If only to support himself, because Wilbur has basically just put all his weight on the smaller man. Admittedly, Wilbur isn't that heavy (reminder: feed literally all of his friends) so it's easy enough.

He folds the other against his chest (as difficult as it is) and slowly drops to the floor. 

"Sorry, sorry."

Schlatt rolls his eyes fondly, "You're fine."

Wilbur shifts slightly, putting less of his weight on Schlatt. Which is kind of a relief. Wilbur leans his head on Schlatt, mumbling quietly as to not wake up Tubbo and Tommy. "How early can you do it?"

Schlatt traces the lines on Wilbur's palm, "As early as you want."

They both turn to the bed, as though thinking the same thing.

"Okay." 

Wilbur breathes out slowly, tension leaving his shoulders as he drops them. "You're good."

Schlatt ignores how the words make him feel warm in favor of snorting, "Yeah?"

Wilbur huffs, "Yeah, dickhead."

"Ouch, how did you go from being nice to calling me a dickhead."

Wilbur laughs, nudging him lightly. 

The silence that comes next is far from uncomfortable, which Schlatt appreciates. The only sounds are the occasional weird nose that come from the thin walls, and the snores of Tubbo.

The silence is broken by Wilbur, "Schlatt, what did happen? I know you explained a little back at my job, but.." Schlatt understands, even though the taller didn't finish his sentence. Doesn't make it hurt any less.

Schlatt continues to trace the lines on Wilbur's palm, "We don't have to talk about it."

He's deflecting again, and it's not going to work, but it was worth a shot.

" _Schlatt_." Damn Wilbur and his stupid ability to make him talk.

"Fuck you Soot. I hung up and she started yelling, okay?" The scene plays in his mind, fresh as though it had happened a couple minutes ago. "I yelled back and mentioned my dad, and so she.."

Fuck, now was _not_ the time to cry. Wilbur squeezed his hand gently.

"She banged my head against the wall. Decided that it was probably time to go then."

Wilbur frowned, worry clear on his face. God, it's almost terrifying how much Wilbur cares for Schlatt. Definitely strange. The taller's hand rubs the bump on his head, which doesn't hurt so much anymore, and then shifts to cradle his cheek.

"Schlatt..I.." _I understand_.

Fuck, they're both messed up a bit, aren't they?

"I know Wil, I know."

\--

"You're sure this is him?"

Schlatt sighs, Wilbur has been standing at the entrance of the telephone booth for a while now, asking him the same question. Tubbo has been opted to be left at the hotel in Bad and Skeppy's care, just because it was easier to take care of Tommy without him there to cause chaos, and also the younger didn't know Quackity.

Schlatt grabs the taller's shoulders, directing the other to stare at him. "Wil, I'm positive."

"Okay, okay." Wilbur nods to himself, turning to Tommy who has been standing there attached to Wilbur's side, patiently not saying anything. 

"Alright bud, you remember Quackity, right?"

Tommy nodded, "He always wore a beanie. He was really funny, I liked him."

Wilbur cracked a smile, "Right, well we're gonna talk to him okay?"

"Okay."

The two stepped into the booth, Wilbur anxiously pressing the digits of the phone number Schlatt had given him. He held it up to his hair, listening to it ring once, twice, before finally someone picked it up.

"...Hello?"


End file.
